


Антитело

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: С ним такого не бывает. Не бывает и всё. Либо он берёт мужика в оборот, либо нет. Как в магазине: вещь по нраву и по карману – идёшь на кассу. Не можешь позволить, не продаётся, не твой фасон – разворачиваешься и уходишь. Никаких кожно-гальванических реакций, никаких подсознательных аффектов и всякого фрейдистского дерьма с ним не случается. Все эти раздвоения на логику и эмоции, на правое и левое полушарие – это мифы для нерожавших барышень. Мозги работают целиком, либо не работают вообще.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/gifts).



## Глава I

      Рытов заглушил мотор и проводил взглядом медленно проезжающего по парковке мужика из бухгалтерии. Тот крутил полысевшей башкой, выискивая свободное место. Ну извини, дружок, кто рано встаёт.  
      Вылез из машины и зажмурился от солнца. Необычно тёплый московский апрель будто заговаривал зубы, отвлекал, чтоб не сильно раскисать в первый день после заморского отпуска. Голова немного гудела после ночного перелёта с коньяком, облезающие после солнца и соли плечи чесались под рубашкой. Он поёжился. Ну, главное, что хер не чешется после финальной вечеринки «бойз онли*».  
      Рытов пикнул сигнализацией и пошагал в офис.  
      Зайдя в холл, машинально оглядел себя в зеркале на всю стену. Провёл пальцами по волосам, поправил узел галстука. Ещё две недели назад у него не было такого беззастенчивого загара, блядски подчёркивающего синие постпохмельные очи. Офисный поток вяло обтекал его со всех сторон, перекидываясь «добрыми утрами». Он покивал знакомым лицам без имён, сдержанно-флиртующе поулыбался финансовой директрисе. Турникет мигнул зелёным его пропуску и распахнул стеклянные дверцы. Дальний лифт стоял открытым, и Рытов махнул рукой в немой просьбе подождать. Кудахтанье коллег в ожидании лифта почти стопроцентно спровоцирует обильную рвоту. Убыстрив шаг, он сощурился, вглядываясь в тёмную кабину.  
      Незнакомый парень смотрел на него без всякого выражения, и по неподвижной позе стало очевидно, что лифт этот мудила держать не собирается. Но Рытов всегда готов к встрече с мудаками, с самого рождения. Он бесцеремонно поставил носок ботинка на рельсы, не давая дёрнувшимся дверцам закрыться. Парень даже не пошевелился. Рытов нажал на последний седьмой и скользнул по истукану взглядом. А хорошенькая куколка – скуластый, темноволосый, светлоглазый. Жалко, дебил. Достав телефон, он рефлекторно провёл пальцем по панели оповещений, посмотрел на время. С заставки сияло вчерашнее вьетнамское солнце, гоняя искорки по морскому прибою.  
      Куколка вышел из лифта следом, и Рытов пожалел, что не пропустил его вперёд – мог бы полюбоваться на мужскую задницу перед погружением в рабочую рутину, хоть на что-нибудь этот чурбан сгодился бы. Рытов пошагал к своему отделу, не оборачиваясь, но по дороге был перехвачен кадровичкой Светой с воплем «Олег!» и уведён в сторону кухни. И только сейчас вспомнил, что должен был встретить нового аналитика, спешно нанятого директором департамента Янычем в его отсутствие. Видимо, чудо-мальчика рвали на части агентства, раз тот так шустро в него вцепился.  
      Света протянула резюме, то и дело выглядывая в коридор. Он посмотрел на заголовок «Дан Комерзан» и задумчиво нахмурился.  
      — Это что у него где?  
      — Дан – имя, - услужливо подсказала Светлана и зачем-то пояснила: – Всё молдавское.  
      Рытов пожал плечами. Дан так Дан.  
      — Ну как придёт – веди, устроим.  
      — Так он уже здесь, Олег. На ресепшене сидит.  
      Он разочарованно вскинул брови, догадываясь о личности нового аналитика. С такой реакцией и общительностью придётся держать его на сильных препаратах. Рытов выдавил кривую улыбку и нехотя поплёлся обратно к ресепшену.  
      — Пошли, заберём нашу звезду, чтоб глаза коллегам не слепила.  
        
      Остряк Пашка как-то заявил, что геи – как евреи: в каждом выискивают «своего». Рытов смотрел на замороженного сероглазого Дана и всё больше приходил к выводу, что тот был «не свой» даже гомо сапиенсам. Дан отвечал на вопросы словно под детектором лжи – односложно и однозначно. Не вёлся на каверзные вопросы о прошлом месте работы, хотя в резюме светилось название их самого лютого конкурента. Сдержанные и будто обрубленные ответы никак не клеились ни с типично южным певучим выговором, ни с тихим, даже каким-то интимным, голосом. Как начальник отдела, Рытов провёл его по периметру, знакомя с разработчиками, и с вялым удивлением обнаружил, что рабочее место для новичка уже подготовили. Системщик вылез из-под стола с неуверенным заявлением, что всё подключено и функционирует. Удостоверившись, что Дан смог залогиниться в сеть и корпоративную почту, Рытов принялся монотонно описывать его обязанности. Хотелось поскорее сбагрить чужого протеже, но, как назло, он никак не мог сконцентрироваться на основных задачах, и тому была причина – мальчик его нервировал. Этот Дан глядел на Рытова неотрывно, сосредоточенно, бесстрастно, словно биоробот, в которого загружали программу. Лицо не двигалось, как на фотографии в развороте журнала. Казалось, он глотает информацию ещё до того, как её произносят вслух. Интересно, а HR проверяют сотрудников на вопрос учёта в ПНД*? От ясного, застывшего взгляда хотелось ткнуть ему кулаком в нос. А ещё хотелось отвести глаза, ослабить галстук, газетой закрыться. Что за провинциальная манера так пялиться на людей. Обычно так в телевизор смотрят, а не другому человеку в глаза. Рытов оттолкнулся от стола, пообещав сбросить на почту ссылки на программы и потенциальные проекты. Пусть Яныч со своим сокровищем носится теперь.  
        
      Общее большое помещение IT департамента без перегородок – просто рай для гейского обзора. В течение дня Рытов поглядывал на своих подчинённых всех возрастов и комплекций и медитировал. Высокие, полные, накачанные, дохлые, лысые, лохматые – каждый из его ребят был по-своему хорош, особенно когда знаешь их всех уже столько лет. Дан торчал посреди знакомой поляны новым чужеродным саженцем. Рытов ухмыльнулся такому сравнению, но Дан действительно выглядел совсем деревянным. Тот смотрел в экран, не поворачивая головы ни на громкий смех, ни на переругивания программистов между собой. Взгляд сосредоточен и вместе с тем спокоен, как при просмотре билетов к выученному назубок экзамену. Рытов раза три уже поймал себя на том, что пялится на смазливого аналитика. Он отвернулся и открыл фотку, присланную утром: Мишкин красивый член с подписью «в мыслях о тебе». Что это, у него мужики закончились? Рытов быстро настрочил «целУю обоих» и отключил звук – надо сосредоточиться на работе.  
      Ближе к полудню на него свалилось столько писем, вопросов и встреч, что замороженный Комерзан вылетел у него из головы совершенно. Солнце припекло затылок через окно, отвлекая от экрана, и он сообразил, что безумно хочет жрать. Заблокировав компьютер, Рытов посмотрел на часы – до следующей встречи оставалось двадцать минут. Взяв со стола пропуск, запихнул телефон в карман пиджака и направился к двери. Взгляд зацепился за Дана, и ноги будто сами развернули его в ту сторону.  
      Когда люди привыкают к твоим двусмысленным пошлостям, подозрения улетучиваются, поэтому при виде аккуратного профиля привычка выскочила вперёд мозгов.  
      — Дан, пошли, что-нибудь проглотишь, - сморозил он.  
      Во как. Практически самострел. А ведь всегда старался обедать один. Болтать с набитым ртом, поддерживая разговор о чужих делах, проблемах и детях, сильно утомляло. Но Дан почему-то не выглядел утомительным, совсем нет.  
      Комерзан скосил глаза, практически не поворачивая головы. Может, у него шея болит? Или травма позвоночника. Какая-то коала с невралгией.  
      — Нет, спасибо, - и снова взгляд в экран.  
      «Нет, спасибо» — и всё. Никаких сглаживающих пояснений «я не голоден», или «у меня с собой», или «я попозже». Этот аутист даже не пытался вписаться, понравиться. Вернее, не боялся не понравиться. Похвальная независимость, но недальновидная. Рытов кивнул и направился вон из комнаты. Было иррациональное ощущение, что его отшили. Какие-то детские комплексы вызывает в нём этот сопляк.  
        
      К вечеру Рытов с раздражением констатировал, что все эти две недели никто ничего не делал. Беспечные коллеги ждали его возвращения из отпуска для раздачи дальнейших указаний. Перепискам не было конца, никто не мог решить элементарные вопросы, спрашивая друг друга о давно оговоренных условиях и задачах. Проекты висели в воздухе. Он решил, что завтра же назначит по ответственному мудаку от каждого отдела – такая концентрация единственно на нём рушит всю работу.  
      Половина ребят уже соскочила домой. Дан сидел на своём месте и, казалось, не выходил даже поссать. Рытов потянулся в своём кресле, звучно и неприкрыто зевая, и резко вскочил, чтоб встряхнуться. Его опять принесло к столу Дана, хотя цели такой изначально не было.  
      — Насколько глубоко погрузился? – он сунул руки в карманы и, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, рассматривал затихарившегося аналитика.  
      Тот как-то механически повёл рукой с мышкой по столу, открыл на экране окно программы ведения проектов, и перед Рытовым открылись уже настроенные фильтры и выстроенные по приоритетам задачи. Такого он не ожидал.  
      — Я смотрю, ты уже не девственник с этой программой?  
      Дан ответил, не поворачиваясь.  
      — Нет, я работал в другом приложении. Но здесь всё понятно.  
      Рытов подтащил свободное кресло, подкатился поближе.  
      — Так, а что у тебя здесь?  
      Комерзан выделил курсором заголовки проектов.  
      — Вот эти задачи не описаны абсолютно, мне нужно связаться с заказчиком и выяснить все их требования. В этих, - он перескочил в соседнее окошко, – требования противоречат друг другу. Похоже, описание делалось кусками в разное время и разными людьми. Я написал всем указанным в проекте людям по вопросу проведения встреч, жду ответа. И с этими задачами всё понятно, - он развернул третье окошко. - Завтра подтвержу у заказчиков, что они хотят именно этого, и можно отдавать разработчикам.  
      Рытов мысленно присвистнул. Такую скорость вникания в рабочий процесс он видел впервые. Обычно новички несколько недель пинали балду, в надежде что всё само как-нибудь разъяснится. Этот же пришёл и сел работать, словно уже год ведёт проекты в их департаменте. Рытов забрал у чудо-мальчика мышку из-под ладони, щёлкнул по иконке в избранном.  
      — Уже смотрел наши программные продукты?  
      Естественно, Дан смотрел, а как же.  
      — Я видел четыре программы, к которым у меня есть доступ. По остальным – жду логина и пароля от системных администраторов.  
      То есть он и с админами сам потрещал, и с заказчиками. Не ждём, в общем, у моря погоды. Рытов толкнул мышку обратно к Дану и повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Тот смотрел выжидающе.  
      — Так, может, ты и программируешь? – Рытов ухмыльнулся, надеясь вызвать ответную улыбку. Ты улыбаться-то умеешь, чучело? - Мы тебе быстренько Studio* поставим. Будешь строчить техзадание и сразу кодить*.  
      Провокация не прошла, Дан остался верен себе.  
      — Нет, - и сразу: - Мне нужен доступ к вашему онлайну, посмотреть навигацию. И ещё: по дизайну у вас отдельный человек или заказчики вам всё рисуют?  
      Рытов устало потёр глаза, понимая, почему Яныч вцепился в этого котика. Если так пойдёт дальше, и это не просто пыль в глаза, то котик угрожает стать сотрудником года. Поднявшись с кресла, Рытов пообещал дать все доступы завтра с утра и пошёл обратно за свой стол, отписываться на 27 неотвеченных писем.  
      Почему-то, пока Дан не умотал домой, сосредоточиться Рытову так и не удалось.  


## Примечание к части

бойз онли - только для мальчиков  
ПНД - психоневрологический диспансер  
Studio - программа, в которой работают программисты  
кодить - программировать (сленг)  


  


## Глава II

  
      Сидя в замороженной кондиционером переговорной и наблюдая за Даном, Рытов плотоядно улыбался. На то, как лихо тот наводит порядок на совещании, было любо-дорого смотреть. Благодаря его тихим, чётким вопросам и комментариям встреча не превратилась в обычный гвалт и парад фантазий заказчиков. От концепции создания кнопки «сделать всё пиздато» Дан подвёл отдел продаж к ясному формулированию своих «хотелок». Он так внимательно слушал каждого, что оратор преисполнялся осознанности и старался максимально полезно отвечать. При Комерзане народ явно стеснялся тупить, ругаться и словоблудить, все хотели заслужить одобряющего кивка серьёзного аналитика. Женская часть с разной степенью интенсивности кидала на него вострые взгляды, а тот рисовал схемы и просил подтвердить своё понимание задач. Теперь на собраниях Рытов даже почти не ругался матом и начал надеяться на выправку кармы и избавление от гастрита.  
      …Он опять смотрел на Дана, мягко стучащего по клавиатуре. Уже в который раз смотрел. Прям хоть пересаживай его куда. Не то чтобы Рытов лапал его глазами – тот вообще был вне этих концепций. Просто… на таких людей хочется смотреть.  
      За три недели Комерзан затмил всех его старых аналитиков. На фоне его работоспособности остальные казались бестолковыми тягомотниками. Он так настырно и последовательно «причёсывал» проекты, перекидывая их в отдел программистов, что те стали даже реже выходить курить – работы у лоботрясов заметно прибавилось. Мужики сразу почувствовали в нём толкового рулевого и бегали советоваться по нюансам реализации. Дан всегда внимательно выслушивал, потом брал лист бумаги и с тихим «давай сделаем так» рисовал хитрую схему.  
      Рытов же непроизвольно замирал, когда Дан поднимал серьёзные глаза на очередного вопрошающего. От этого холодного изучающего взгляда можно было кончить. Если бы Рытов был романтиком - запал бы на Комерзана с первого дня. Но сие было из ряда фантастических сюжетов. Возможно, он был бы рад повздыхать и подрочить на светлоокую куколку. Но куколку хер представишь даже без костюма. А уж голожопого похотливого аналитика в койке фантазия отказывалась рисовать даже с полбутылки водки. А исходить слюнями на заведомо провальный вариант – удел идиотов. Рытов отхлебнул нарзана из запасов «для после вчерашнего» и углубился в свежую жалобу заказчиков.  


***

  
      Дни накладывались друг на друга, как листы бумаги в ровную стопку. Вьетнамская расслабленная парилка почти забылась. Загар слез, безмятежная улыбка сползла. Даже растаманская фенечка с запястья перетёрлась и где-то потерялась. Слетела, а он и не заметил. Вернулось ощущение знакомого отупения, когда рабочая суета выдавливает из дней время, а из жизни побочный интерес. Иной раз было влом тащиться в бар, посидеть со своими. Свои были примерно в таком же замаринованном состоянии. Май нахмурился и хныкал дождиком время от времени, ставя крест на светлых брюках и летних ботинках.  
      Жизнь, как пьяный художник, переносила внутреннюю хандру во внешнюю реальность – то колесо проколется, то воду отключат, то у матери приступ холецистита и жалости к себе. Из любимого клуба будто разом мигрировали все клёвые мужики, остались только какие-то прилипалы. С новыми не хотелось говорить, а со старыми - спать. В особо раздражающие дни он брал на прицеп своего неофициального психотерапевта. А тот никогда не подводил. Перекрикивая музыку, Рытов жаловался Пашке, сам стесняясь своего нытья. Тогда Пашка вдруг резюмировал что-нибудь из цикла:  
      — Чо, не стоИт?  
      И Рытов ржал, запрокинув голову, от души. Его разом отпускало. Сразу хотелось выпить и потрахаться. Как правило, он тут же выхватывал взглядом какого-нибудь годного мужика на танцполе и, воодушевлённый, шёл на охоту. Но теперь терапии хватало только на одну ночь.  


***

  
      Глупо, было откровенно глупо звать Дана на обед второй раз. Рытов понял это, когда опять получил мягкое «нет, спасибо» и направился в столовку один. Аппетит пропал, и он хмуро оглядывал поддоны с едой. На кассе он решил, что ну и хорошо. Чего ради им надо вдруг пересекаться помимо рабочих вопросов? Однозначно, к лучшему. Но, блядь, бесит же!  
      Рытов потряс солонкой, с опозданием поняв, что то была перечница. Поковырял вилкой в картошке, достал телефон. Мигающие сообщения от двух контактов обещали приятный вечер, и он благодарно улыбнулся экрану. Вот это перспективные планы, а Дан – красивое мороженое на рекламном щите рядом с трассой. Только смотреть и урчать животом.  
  
      Первый раз Дан приснился ему спустя месяц после своего прихода. Говорят «явился во сне», так вот тот именно что «явился». Рытов его не звал, не мечтал, не приглядывал. И впервые за долгие годы появилось мерзкое чувство сожаления о чём-то несбывшемся. Он ловил отголоски этого чувства, когда Дан скользил по нему стеклянным взглядом, когда не реагировал на одобряемые всем отделом шутки, не отвечал на подъёбки.  
      Ещё в школе Рытов понял, что его выбор строго ограничен такими же, как он, и не тратил себя на варианты «чужая станция». То был залог его здоровой психики и вполне счастливой жизни. При грамотном подходе к вопросу партнёры по сексу и отдыху находились за один вечер, а пьяные речи о желании «чего-то большего» никогда не отзывались в нём сочувствием. Касаемо «чего-то большего» Пашка любил повторять, что у бабы почти всегда есть шанс, даже если её любимый женится на другой, а у гея – почти нет, даже если его мужик свободен. И Рытов не видел в том драмы.  
      Но некоторые вещи стало трудно игнорировать. Было почти невозможно описать это ощущение, но Дан вдруг стал чувствоваться чем-то неизменно присутствующим. Даже на выходных, когда Рытов торчал дома или тусил со своими. Знание, что он есть, было сродни появлению в жизни какого-то постоянного дела или нового родственника. Будто теперь тот занял своё место в его личном пространстве и с ним надо считаться, держать его в голове.  
      Если вообще можно последовательно описать ту хрень, которую люди называют сном, то в том сне Дан взял его лицо в свои ладони и, не меняя серьёзного выражения лица, наклонился и поцеловал. А Рытов весь завибрировал в ответ, отозвался с какой-то щемящей болью под рёбрами, будто понимая, что это фантом. Дан навалился, припирая его спиной к стене. Чужой стояк втёрся между ног, и тут его вышвырнуло в реальность.  
      Он лежал тихо-тихо, стараясь вернуться обратно хоть на секунду, но сонный туман окончательно развеялся.  
  
      Он крутил сон в голове, пока чистил зубы и причёсывался. Пока делал завтрак и выбирал рубашку. Нюансы истирались, подменялись и бледнели, но какие-то крючки всё ещё вытягивали ощущение чужих тёплых губ на своих губах. Обычно Рытов не вёлся на игры подсознания и не имел склонности мистифицировать сны. Но иллюзорная связь с Даном предательски грела душу. Связь, о которой даже самому себе сказать нечего. Будто во сне ходил по дворцу из сказки, которого и на свете-то нет. Вот так и Дана не было – аналитик был, а человека не было. Он ещё ни разу не услышал от него ничего «внерабочего». Ни жалоб на погоду, ни шуток про политику. По сути, он мог быть кем угодно, любить что угодно, жить с кем угодно. Рытов даже подсел на обеде к Светлане из кадров в надежде на сплетни, но та завелась о чём-то своём.  
      Примерно в это время Рытов начал терять бдительность. Иной раз на собрании мог молча пялиться на Комерзана, буквально не спускать с него глаз. Разглядывал подробно каждую родинку, каждую морщинку. Подмечал новую одежду, отросшую чёлку, проступающую щетину, если тот не успевал побриться. Окидывал взглядом фигуру, встречая в коридорах. Следил за движениями рук, когда тот заправлял прядь за ухо. Любовался на его неожиданно небрежное каре, на узкий галстук, на гибкие пальцы, которые как-то по-детски выгибались наружу. На брови, немного приподнятые у переносицы, иногда придававшие лицу обманчиво сочувствующее выражение. Обложка была классной. Но Рытов понятия не имел, что там внутри.  


***

  
      Трейдеры переживали не лучшие времена, но гонору не сбавляли. Некогда огромная и борзая контора, ныне основательно сократившаяся и обедневшая, уже года три трепала Рытову нервы на правах особого клиента. Он вёл их с самого начала договора, сам нарисовал им наикрутейший по тем временам онлайн, но раз в полгода их главный менеджер по проектам Мария рожала очередную идею по улучшению и требовала брейн-сторма у себя в кабинете. Там она складывала прокачанные губы бантиком, сдвигала брови и, козыряя техно-терминами, требовала что-то несуразное. Мария была при тех деньгах и в том возрасте, когда отсутствие мужского внимания воспринималось как оскорбление, и именно это спасало их от неблагодарной работы: Рытов беззастенчиво строил ей глазки, вздыхал и замирал, попутно урезая её бестолковые доработки до минимума.  
      Но, похоже, ситуация на рынках была не ахти – Мария вознамерилась доказать руководству свою полезность, опасаясь сокращения. В очередную встречу она потребовала к себе не только Рытова и Яныча, но и генерального. Те всполошились и в качестве оберега из медвежьего когтя взяли ещё и Комерзана. На дело выдвинулись в генеральской спортивной купешке, очевидно, призванной поднять боевой дух отряда. Рытов не любил поездок на этой зверюге – она рвалась из-под сидений, разгоняясь за доли секунды до предвзлётных скоростей. Пулять на такой машине между светофорами Москвы было откровенно стрёмно.  
      Дан сел на заднее сидение, отодвинулся к противоположной двери, расправил брюки, уложил портфель на колени. Рытов постоял пару секунд рядом с открытой дверцей, воровато огляделся и нырнул следом. Генеральный с Янычем докуривали снаружи. Рытов закрыл дверцу с каким-то предвкушающим азартом, словно клетку изнутри, в салоне стало тихо-тихо. И взглянул на неподвижного аналитика.  
      Жёлтые лучи падали через лобовое стекло, подсвечивая пылинки, пахло нагретой кожаной обивкой и сладким полиролем. Дан смотрел перед собой без всякого выражения на безмятежном лице, словно робот в режиме ожидания. Интересно, если сделать какое-нибудь глупое говно, типа дунуть в ухо или боднуть в плечо, - он изменит выражение лица? Удивится, разозлится, растеряется? Почему его не смущает, что Рытов смотрит на него практически в упор – ведь они сидят совсем рядом, он не может не чувствовать взгляда. В голову пришла шутливая ассоциация с привыкшей к вниманию кинозвездой.  
      — Ты в кино никогда не блистал?  
      Комерзан повернул голову – не быстро, не медленно, а размеренно-механически. Серые глаза наладили контакт, зафиксировались на лице визави. Привычно перехватило дыхание. От этого взгляда Рытова всё ещё простреливало в первые секунды.  
      — Нет, не блистал, - и даже не удивился, с чего бы такой вопрос. Ну что за филин лупоглазый!  
      — Я почему спросил – ты так фотогенично замираешь, - перебор, конечно. Насмешка, да ещё и с личным выпадом.  
      Рытов сморщил нос, показывая, что он дурачится, что не со зла, что всё хорошо и не надо напрягаться. Но Дан никогда не напрягался. Всё напряжение, похоже, досталось ему.  
      — Я не специально, - вдруг ответил тот и… возможно… если не показалось, улыбнулся.  
      Должно быть, улыбнулся всё-таки. Взгляд как-то потеплел, глаза сузились, уголки губ дёрнулись вверх на пару миллиметров. И так вдруг жарко стало в машине, так странно, что Рытов трусливо отвернулся к своему окну. Тишина стала невыносимо смущающей, до красных щёк, до желания открыть дверь и вылететь из салона пулей. Он всё ещё смотрит? Он видит, как Рытов заткнулся и задёргался от одной только неясной улыбки? Он раздражённо потянул галстук, полез в карман за телефоном, зашарил ладонью в поисках кнопки автоподъёмника – руки двигались словно автономно. На Дана уже даже не косился, сейчас было не до него – собственная реакция бесила до одури.  
      Боковая дверь открылась, в салон ворвались звуки улицы, смех Яныча, запах сигарет. Генеральный уселся за руль и завёл любимый спич про шлемы и парашюты. Рытов автоматически растягивал губы в оскале улыбки, пару раз подъебнул Яныча незатейливыми шутками и, открыв окно, отвернулся ото всех окончательно.  
  
      С ним такого не бывает. Не бывает, и всё. Либо он берёт мужика в оборот, либо нет. Как в магазине: вещь по нраву и по карману – идёшь на кассу. Не можешь позволить, не продаётся, не твой фасон – разворачиваешься и уходишь. Никаких кожно-гальванических реакций, никаких подсознательных аффектов и всякого фрейдистского дерьма с ним не случается. Все эти раздвоения на логику и эмоции, на правое и левое полушарие – это мифы для нерожавших барышень. Мозги работают целиком либо не работают вообще. Нет никаких «внутренних я», скрытых выгод, о которых не догадывается сознание. Человек всё осознаёт одномоментно и всецело. Ну, в меру своих умственных способностей, конечно. Даже когда хер встаёт до боли, когда счастье и эндорфины через край, мозги продолжают работать, анализировать, оценивать, принимать решения. Разве кто-то забывает таблицу умножения, когда влюбляется? Разве перестаёт понимать, как управлять машиной или как ходить, когда счастлив? Если уж на то пошло, то именно разум и осознаёт состояние счастья, разве нет?  
      Рытов зажмурился, от ветра из окна глаза начали слезиться. Всё это так, так… Но что сейчас с ним было? Руки до сих пор потряхивало, и в ушах какой-то неприятный шум, как от перегрузок. Он помотал головой. Нет, ему этого не надо. Никаких внезапных неконтролируемых реакций ему не надо. Это так же пугающе, как анафилактический шок от безобидной ягоды.  
  
      Дан вдруг пошевелился, вскинул руку, потёр лицо. Рытов повернулся к нему, отвлекаясь от напряжённых самокопаний, присмотрелся и сразу понял: тому было в разы хуже. Машина дёргала и ревела, генеральный шнырял из ряда в ряд, и бедный Комерзан зеленел на глазах. Он пару раз прижал ладонь ко рту, глубоко задышал, начал сглатывать, характерно подаваясь вперёд подбородком. Рытов встрепенулся, пододвинулся к Дану.  
      — Смотри на статичные предметы за окном, - он старался говорить тихо, чтобы не позорить того перед коллегами. Неожиданная для самого себя тактичность. – Мозг должен фиксировать, что ты двигаешься в пространстве, и адаптироваться к скорости. Смотри на дома, на деревья, провожай их взглядом, как координаты на карте.  
      Тот послушно водил глазами, старательно выполняя наказ. Бедный, даже испарина над губой выступила. Он так пристально впивался взглядом в каждый куст, будто снайпера выглядывал. Рытов сидел неоправданно близко и чётко понимал это. Подумалось, а не сжать ли его плечо в имитации поддержки. Интересно, какие у него руки? Напряжённые, костлявые, жилистые? Очень кстати всплыл кадр из того сна, Рытов медленно моргнул, словно подзаводя себя за каким-то хером. Будто мог позволить себе поиграться с огнём. Идиот похотливый.  
  
      Деревья и дома мелькали за окном, генеральный жаловался на условия кредита в банке, а он, притихнув, сидел рядом с Даном, будто боялся, что прогонят. Того, похоже, отпускало. Лицо заметно расслабилось, дыхание выровнялось, грудь ритмично поднималась под рубашкой. Рытов откинулся на спинку, посмотрел вперёд на широкий проспект перед капотом. Словно издеваясь, ему в лицо светило сразу три красных светофора, и он невесело ухмыльнулся. Не больно-то и хотелось – это когда уже хотелось, но ещё не больно.  


***

  
      Они вышли из здания, и генеральный повернулся к остальным.  
      — Ну, вроде всё прошло неплохо, только… - и он покосился на Дана. – Только под конец она как-то притухла, нет?  
      Рытов фыркнул. Притухла. Конечно, притухнешь здесь, когда твой павлиний хвост проигнорировали. Генеральный поглядел на Рытова, укоризненно покачал головой.  
      — Нет у тебя снисхождения к маленьким женским слабостям, Олег, - а сам улыбается глумливо.  
      Значит, не один он заметил, как Мария возбудилась на их чудо-мальчика.  
      — Это всё от моих мужских комплексов, - псевдосмиренно покаялся Рытов.  
      Комерзан молчал, отстранённо смотрел в телефон. Он вообще сразу выключался из разговора, как только переставали говорить о работе.  
      В кабинете у Марии он был неебически хорош – так увлечённо обсуждал с ней её простенькие идеи, что та два раза понижала температуру на кондиционере. Когда Дан пристально смотрел ей в лицо, как он умеет, та рассеянно разглядывала графики, теребила медальон в декольте, кивала невпопад. Рытов злорадно смотрел на нервничающую Марию. Когда-то он мысленно желал ей «побывать на его месте», и поди ж ты. Было чертовски приятно наблюдать, как она осаждает эту обманчиво приступную крепость. Уж он-то знал, что дальше моста через ров её никто не пустит.  
      Она согласилась на все доводы Дана. Смотрела на него смущённо-зачарованно и не находила контраргументов. В основном потому, что Дан был прав – всё, что она требовала изначально как необходимые доработки, было непродуманной ерундой, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении не решала ни одну из озвученных проблем. Дан, уставившись бедняжке прямо в глаза, негромко обговорил с ней все нюансы, переписывая требования на ходу. Остальные даже не лезли в этот сеанс гипноза, уж больно Комерзан был хорош в своей логичности, доходчивости. Правда, под конец девочка пообвыклась и захотела себе такую игрушку. Выдала несколько шуточек на грани, пару раз накрыла своей рукой его ладонь, якобы забывшись в процессе обсуждения. Рытову показалось, что он слышит клацанье пустых клешней. Понятно, что, прощаясь, та не сдержалась - поджимала губки и язвила, ведь все выстрелы оказались в молоко. Он покидал комнату Марии со мстительной мыслью «знай наших».  
      Генеральный направился к машине, но Дан вдруг сказал: «Я на метро». Как обычно, без сантиментов. Рытов уловил недоумённый взгляд генерального и почему-то поспешил объяснить, будто заступаясь. Кивнул на машину, красноречиво скривил морду и прошептал «укачало». Генеральный кивнул как-то самодовольно, будто этот блевотный факт говорил о его удали, и махнул остальным рукой, дескать, поехали. А Рытов подумал целую секунду и сказал:  
      — Езжайте тогда. Мы на своих двоих, - и спешно двинулся вслед за уходящим Комерзаном.  
  
      Что удобно в Дане – с ним легко было избегать неловкого молчания. Говори о работе — и не ошибёшься. Тот включался в обсуждения охотно, заинтересованно. Рытов вёл разговор от проекта к проекту, нависая над Даном в полупустом вагоне. А этот гадёныш смотрел словно в самый мозг, практически не мигая. У Рытова срабатывали все рефлексы, положенные при такой близости и визуальном контакте. Взгляд предательски сползал на двигающиеся губы, на еле заметную ямочку на подбородке. Смысл слов ускользал, почему-то стало неуютно, будто он делал какую-то херню.  
      Рытов отвернулся к пёстрой карте метро, поводил глазами по линиям, продолжая кивать на идеи железобетонного Дана рядом. Вдруг вспомнилась Мария с её обиженной мордой. Жалко всё это, и он сейчас жалкий. Завёлся, залип на какого-то мальчика, пусть даже трижды умненького. Очень конструктивная трата энергии и времени! Примерно так же, как злиться на погоду. Рытов повернулся к Комерзану, устало глядя тому в лицо. Парень как парень, и не такой уж молоденький, кстати. Невыносимо захотелось назад, в себя, в свою волю, в свой покой.  
      — Надо было Марии хуй свой пообещать, вместо доработки по авторизации. Она бы согласилась. И время нам сэкономили бы.  
      Собственные слова выдернули из мерцающего и туманного. Выровняли ощущения, протрезвили. Он с облегчением выдохнул, неспешно достал мобильный, полез проверять почту. Осиротевшие на целый день сотрудники уже строчили ему о своих бедах, ящик мигал парой десятков непрочитанных посланий. На душе успокоилось.  
      — Прям не глядя согласилась бы?  
      Ровный голос потянул его за кишки. Палец соскочил с дисплея, приложение закрылось, и с экрана засветило приевшееся вьетнамское солнце. Рытов с омерзением осознал, что сердце пустилось вскачь.  
      — Смотря как бы ты его прорекламировал, - вскачь понёсся и язык, похоже.  
      — Я поправлю презентацию с учётом этого требования.  
      Отмороженный фраер. Даже не улыбнулся. Смотрит в упор, будто издевается. Рытов уставился в ответ, заебало отводить глаза. Дан снова замер, словно фотографировался на документы — без выражения, без вызова, без страха. А Рытов будто холодное желе проглотил. Он ждал хоть какого-то сигнала, чтобы уже понять, какого хера вытворяет этот истукан. Или он ничего не вытворяет, а просто шутит в ответ?  
      — Выходим, - сказал тот, и Рытов моргнул.  


  


  


## Глава III

  
      — Что за мещанство, на кой хер вам кофемашинка?  
      Рытов снисходительно оглядывал чёрный пузатый агрегат на Пашкином столе. Он весь день пестовал своё раздражение и принёс его к Пашке, безнаказанно изливать. Друг философски поднимал то брови, то плечи, привычно игнорируя чужие подъёбки. Кивнул на стул напротив, щёлкнул включателем на чайнике.  
      — Ты пломбу поставил?  
      Рытов скривился.  
      — Ну что ты за сука, Паш. Я пришёл от проблем отвлечься, а ты меня новыми загружаешь.  
      — Два месяца, Алеко. Два! Ты хочешь зуб потерять?  
      — Понахватался от своего, - заржал в ответ, услышав характерное грузинское «А-алеко». – Ты теперь тоже стоматолог? Где Нодари, кстати?  
      — Сверлом орудует, он до десяти сегодня в клинике, - Пашка автоматически глянул на настенные часы. – Скоро мясо ему поставлю на огонь.  
      Рытов беззлобно хмыкнул «домохозяюшка» и взялся за халву. Пашка с Нодари недавно отпраздновали девять лет совместной жизни, и сей факт заставил его поубавить скептицизму насчёт «парных геев». Есть вещи, с которыми надо просто смириться. Пашка почесал бородку, задумчиво глянул в окно.  
      — Весна-то какая, а? – вот уж у кого всегда хорошее настроение.  
      Рытов равнодушно покивал, подбирая пальцами жирные сладкие крошки. Халва эта – такая зараза, как семечки. Пашка посмотрел на него, по-особому поправил очки. Будто включил какой-то свой «макро» режим для подробного сканирования человечишки напротив.  
      — Что нас тревожит, Олег Игоревич? Работа или хер?  
      Рытов хохотнул, потянулся за салфеткой липкими пальцами.  
      — Да не, - азартно начал он. – На работе всё супер, заказы рекой. Где кризис, спрашивается?  
      Он нарочито возмущённо уставился на Пашку, потом схватил чайную ложку и зачем-то взялся мешать чай.  
      — Ты без сахара пьёшь, хули ты мешаешь? – Пашка не упустил момента съязвить. – А что у нас с хером? Как Валечка?  
      — Кто?  
      Рытов на полном серьёзе не сразу сообразил, о ком речь. Он подвис на секунду, пока в голове не вынырнул красавчик Валя Рыбаков. Надо же, он его ни разу не вспомнил за последние недели.  
      — У-у, - довольно протянул Пашка.  
      Он не любил Рыбакова. Его в принципе никто особо не любил, кроме Рытова. Да и у Рытова была какая-то вялая привязанность скорее. Вот уже пятый год тот заявлялся к нему раз в несколько месяцев, и Рытов его пускал. А теперь вот вылетел из головы, будто и не было этого чумового флирта, пьяных ссор, ураганного секса.  
      — Прикинь, я даже сразу не сообразил, о ком ты!  
       Пашка победно засиял. Он презирал подобных Рыбаковых, считал, что Рытов «заслуживает большего». На что обычно выслушивал, что у Рыбакова довольно-таки большой, и так челюсть болит.  
      — Кстати, о работе, - типа хитрожопо выкрутился Рытов. – У меня новый аналитик, умный как чёрт.  
      Он взялся дуть на давно остывший чай. Сейчас вдруг сообразил, что впервые заговорил о Дане с кем-то вне работы. Пашка тут же прищурился, разулыбался, стал похож на какого-то бородатого монгола.  
      — Та-ак, - протянул он, подначивая. – А вот и причина нашего склероза.  
      И навалился на стол, светя на Рытова своей глумливой рожей. Тот закатил глаза, увлечённо зарылся в конфетнице, выискивая любимые с орешком.  
      — Ну, симпатичное такое. Ебанутое малёк, правда. Знаешь, как машина, - и он изобразил нечто механически поворачивающее голову, хлопнул глазами пару раз, как кукла. – Такое, в общем.  
      — Ну, ты вообще любишь всякую технику, - поддержал Пашка.  
      — Не, там всё глухо, - замотал головой Рытов, руками замахал демонстративно. – Даже с бабами, по ходу.  
      И он ещё раз изобразил изваяние, стерев всякое выражение с лица. Пашка покивал скептически.  
      — Пробовал?  
      — Ну так. Про хуй вот сегодня говорили с ним в метро.  
      — Про чей?  
      — Про его.  
      — Я смотрю, ты в отчаянии, - Пашка старался не заржать, стягивал губы трубочкой.  
      Рытов откинулся на спинку дивана, поводил руками по обивке сиденья.  
      — Мне не нравится всё это, - сказал он будто про обивку, но Пашка понял правильно.  
      — Тебя он напрягает или ты?  
      — Оба, - Рытов поднял глаза на друга, потянулся за чашкой. – Вернее, он безукоризнен. По работе – вообще мечта. У меня даже комплексы появляются, глядя, как он лихо решает задачи, которые у нас годами в очереди болтались. Но мне очень сложно на него смотреть, говорить с ним… Может, мне поебаться?  
      Пашка кивнул, словно доктор на приёме.  
      — Поебаться - это никогда не лишнее, но смотря, какую цель ты преследуешь. Если ты запал на мужи…  
      — Не-не-не-не, - Рытов замахал пальцем в воздухе, - что ещё за «запал» такое? Ты вообще помнишь, чтобы я на кого-то «западал»?  
      — Осмелюсь предположить, что этот умник у вас с апреля? Точнее, с твоего отпуска?  
      Он сделал вид, что вспоминает, хотя и так знал, что да. Кивнул неуверенно. Пашка самодовольно приосанился.  
      — Я давно гляжу, что ты не в себе малёк. В клубе сидел гундел, на дачи-хуячи свои не срываешься в выходные. А ведь у Наташки уже «голубой сезон» в Тарасовке, я фотки видел на фейсбуке. И группка симпатичных зайчиков в твоём невзыскательном вкусе. А ты всё работаешь, да с коллегой в метро за хуи трёшь.  
      Пашка приподнял брови, вроде как предлагая признать его правоту. А лучше – Рытовское поражение. Тот скривился.  
      — У меня такого не бывает. Даже тот же Рыбаков мне нравился, только пока он попадал в поле зрения. Я хоть раз о нём вспоминал, когда он съёбывал?  
      — Слушай, тебе не восемьдесят — для этих «у-меня-никогда» твоих. Это во-первых. Потом, с чем конкретно ты споришь?  
      Рытов развёл руками, глядя куда-то на верхние полки с бокалами.  
      — Я не умею жить в мире фантазий и грёз, Поль. Я с радостью беру то, что рядом, — это да. Могу попробовать разыграть карты в свою пользу, если чего-то хочется, — это тоже да. А вот все эти подуровни эмоций и мечтаний – это вообще не про меня.  
      Пашка вроде как удивлённо округлил глаза за линзами очков.  
      — А я вообще про грёзы ни слова. Я про зуб твой интересовался, а ты мне про нового мальчика на работе вдруг.  
      Рытов невесело улыбнулся. Пашка умел сделать из него идиота.  
      — Если он завтра уволится, я про него и не вспомню.  
      — Поставь себе в телефоне напоминалку «не вспоминать». Самовнушение – дело такое, тут нужна дисциплина.  
      Пашка похлопал его ладонью по руке, явно издеваясь. Рытов отпихнул его шутливо.  
      — Да отвали. Лапает меня тут. Я всё Нодари скажу.  
      А тот неожиданно подался вперёд через стол, цапнул его за галстук, дёрнул вверх.  
      — Говори: влюбился, сука? В глаза смотреть!  
      Рытов не сдержался, заржал. Пашка тоже засмеялся, отпустил галстук, встал к чайнику.  
      — Так он натурал?  
      — Не докладывал, - Рытов как-то подуспокоился, даже зевнул.  
      Теперь уже его интерес к Дану не выглядел такой уж крамолой. По крайней мере, не угрозой его душевному выживанию.  
      — Выяснить бы. И хоть процент невысок, может боженька всё-таки сжалится над тобой, убогим.  
      — Ну да. Этот боженька, извращенец, только и думает, как бы меня распять, - сбогохульничал Рытов и потянулся.  
      Пашка колдовал над кастрюлями, за окном стало совсем темно. Хлопнула входная дверь, Рытов повернул голову, вгляделся в тесную прихожую.  
      — Вон, лысина твоего бойфренда блестит. Гамарджоба!  
      В коридоре зашуршали пакетами, заголосили:  
      — О, генацвале! Ты кофемашину видел? Скажи, вещь?  
      — Не то слово, у меня даже встал.  
      Нодари вошёл на кухню, протянул Пашке пакеты со жрачкой. Тут же взялся рыскать по кастрюлям.  
      — А пломбу сделал?  
      Пашка укоризненно посмотрел на Рытова, а тот поднялся.  
      — Вот, иду делать как раз.  
      Нодари попытался усадить его обратно, сулил мясо и даже коньяк, но Рытов был непреклонен.  
      — Мужики, мне завтра вставать рано, я и так уже носом клюю. Давай, дорогой, отдыхай, - он приобнял Пашку, похлопал Нодари по плечу.  
      — Алеко! – угрожающе крикнул ему вслед Пашка. – Мы с тобой ещё поговорим.  
      Рытов изобразил испуг на лице и умотал восвояси.  


***

  
      Нет, это не человек, а какой-то подарок: если Дан и обратил внимание на Рытовский срыв в метро, то не собирался напоминать ему об этом ни взглядом, ни жестом. Хотя о каких взглядах и жестах могла вообще идти речь по отношению к Дану…  
      – Мечты, мечты, – пробормотал Рытов сам себе и засел за графики.  
      Накануне вечером, пытаясь разрядиться, он наткнулся на порноаккаунт какого-то американца и залип на одном из его видео*. Некто за кадром умело дрочил сидевшему, привязанному к стулу парню, отдёргивая руку, когда того уже выгибало и корёжило. «Жертва» исступлённо мотала головой, тёмные пряди падали на скуластое лицо и чёрную повязку на глазах. Рытов смотрел не отрываясь, медленно поглаживая член. Привязанный стонал и вскрикивал, будто он один в комнате, не стесняясь, горячо до одури. Его мелодичный голос возносился на пару октав вверх, когда ему медленно вводили палец между разведённых ног. «Мучитель» ласково бормотал что-то про “good boy” и подливал смазку на руку. Грудь привязанного ходила ходуном, живот напрягался, он причитал, называл того сэром, благодарил за что-то, привставал на цыпочках, пытаясь загнать член в скользкий кулак. Рытов вздрагивал на каждый вскрик, облизывался, глядя на маленькие поджавшиеся яйца. Его скрутило, когда парень не выдержал, затрясся, заорал и начал выталкивать сперму густым ручейком. Тот другой выпустил его член за секунду до, но продолжал подёргивать пальцем внутри. Рытов заляпался до шеи и завалился на бок, пытаясь отдышаться. Он точно знал, чьи глаза представлял под широкой чёрной повязкой…  
  
      …Годовой отчёт для маркетинга подвесил программу, Рытов бездумно водил глазами по залу. Яныч собачился с кем-то на техподдержке, Антон сидел в «ЯПлакалъ», двое программистов спорили, кто из них важнее для матери-истории.  
      Рытов привычно покосился на место у большого окна, в среднем ряду. Дан щурился от бьющего сквозь стекло солнца, пытался сделать ладонью козырёк. Волосы отливали ореховым, носогубные складки гнули вниз линию рта. Не глядя потянулся рукой к чашке, поднёс край к губам. Нижняя челюсть чуть опустилась, секунда – и Дан медленно отвёл руку, продолжая изучать что-то на мониторе, поставил чашку на стол. Рытов даже рот приоткрыл, глядя как дёргается кадык на его шее, как тот облизывает губы совершенно рефлекторно, не задумываясь. Яркий, выбеливающий свет делал из его лица практически фото с ретушью. Прядь волос вытянутым заострённым треугольником скользнула по скуле, чёрная точка зрачка была словно просверлена в светлой радужке, узловатые пальцы нескладно выворачивались, как у подростка. Рытов смотрел так пристально, что перед глазами зашныряли яркие точки. Какие-то полуобразы прорывались, словно голос сквозь телефонные помехи: о серых глазах близко-близко, а Рытов смотрит сверху и целует куда-то в висок, и каштановые волосы струятся между пальцами. О ключицах в вороте расстёгнутой рубашки и приоткрытых неулыбчивых губах. Мозг выдавал несвязные картинки, словно кадры после неумелого монтажа. Рытов медленно сморгнул морок, вдохнул поглубже. Дан чуть повернул голову к окну, тень от ладони затемнила глаза, словно полупрозрачная повязка. Рытов перевёл глаза на мигающий курсор. Компьютер подвисал от чёртового отчёта и тупил. Тоже.  
      Наверное, дело было в лице. Похож на кого-нибудь, причём из детства, как положено по канонам психоанализа. Что-то своё в нём было, близкое, будто специально для Рытова вылепленное. Другим незаметное. Вернее, не так, как Рытову, заметное. Он видел в Дане какую-то плотную тишину, куда не проникает большая часть того эмоционального и ментального мусора, в котором ворызгаются все остальные. Он был равнодушен до блаженности. Всё, что не касалось работы, не касалось и его. Этим можно восхищаться, но недолго. Особенно когда в это «не касалось» входишь ты сам.  
      Рытов опустил глаза на схему работы мобильного приложения, которая никак не сходилась, и взялся обводить ручкой квадратики и стрелки за неимением других идей. Все увлечения проходят. Бывают мелодии, которые крутятся в голове неделями, пока от них не затошнит. Бывают. И Дан пройдёт.  


***

  
      Конфеты лежали в переговорной хер знает сколько времени, и Рытову никогда не приходило в голову их жрать. Но собрание грозило перейти в поножовщину. Нанятый для контроля за программистами Сергей, начитавшись книг по продуктивной схеме разработки, двигал идею, которая сводилась к тому, что «не надо беспокоить программистов всякой ерундой». Яныч, стараясь идти в ногу со «всеми нормальными странами», напряжённо слушал, кидая на Рытова тревожные взгляды. Ему не хотелось выглядеть лаптем перед молодым адептом схем с непроизносимыми названиями. Рытов же не выносил все эти отсылки к около-эмбиэйной литературе для чайников, считая большую часть из них культом карго*.  
      – Звучит вроде правильно, – политкорректно начал он, глядя в горящие глаза прогрессора, – но при этой схеме наш отдел будет выдавать ровно в два раза меньше доработок, чем сейчас. И как мы это обоснуем руководству? Или мы понизим зарплаты программерам?  
      Сергей по-совиному округлил глаза, Яныч крякнул. Дан сидел молча, ибо отдела аналитиков это не касалось. И в этот самый момент Рытов зачем-то взял невзрачный мелкий леденец, воняющий химическим барбарисом, из вазы в центре стола, развернул фиолетовую обёртку и положил в рот. Сергей что-то сказал, но Рытов его не услышал – зуб прострелило аж до затылка. Показалось, что и глаз перестал видеть. Он машинально замер, пытаясь даже не дышать. Яныч, осмелев от его отлупа модным предложениям главы программистов, громогласно попёр, не обращая внимания на потерю бойца. Сергей отбрёхивался, сыпя плохо понятным англослэнгом. И только Дан пялился на Рытова в своей снайперской манере. Было видно: он понял, уловил, что тому больно, хоть лицо осталось бесстрастным.  
      Рытов аккуратно переместил леденец за другую щёку, потрогал языком треклятый зуб. Резкая боль притупилась, но зуб продолжал адски ныть вместе со всей верхней челюстью, словно под низким током. Дан, не мигая, сверлил Рытова глазами, будто ждал, что из него вот-вот выскочит Чужой. Сергей с Янычем раззадорились и азартно спорили уже за принцип, а не за здравый смысл. Он встал, инстинктивно держась за щёку, и вышел в коридор. Пока в ухе дребезжали гудки, он отвернулся к высокому окну, дабы не пугать народ перекошенной мордой, и молился, чтоб Нодари сегодня работал.  
      – Гамарджоба! – проорала трубка. – Выпал, треснул или опух?  
      – Болит как хуй, – он не удивился: Нодари интересовался его зубами едва ли не больше, чем им самим.  
      Нодари жизнерадостно заохал без намёка на сочувствие.  
      – После четырёх подъезжай, – закончил он резко, окликнутый кем-то у себя.  
      На дисплее высветилось «12:07», а зуб и не думал затихать. Боль колола то в ухо, то куда-то в переносицу, голова гудела, словно обручем сдавили. Рытов раздражённо запихнул телефон в карман, резко развернулся от окна и тут же врезался в стоящего столбом Комерзана. Тот, казалось, тихонько рос здесь всё это время, держа ноутбук подмышкой. Рытов не успел затормозить и прижался грудью к застывшему Дану. В голове проскочило: «Как в бабской мелодраме», и он автоматически схватил его за руку выше локтя, чтобы не уронить обоих. Серые глаза вглядывались в его лицо без всякого выражения, но слишком близко, слишком прямолинейно. Из-за того, что Рытов наклонился вперёд, они сравнялись в росте и всё это отдавало какой-то артхаусной эротикой. Дан не вырывал руку, наверное, ждал, пока тот поймает равновесие и отпустит сам.  
      Рытов выпрямился и посмотрел сверху на тёмные ресницы, словно в тех своих фантазиях. В коридоре никого не было, из-за закрытых дверей раздавались несмолкающие звонки телефонов. Голова только обрабатывала входящую информацию, не выдавая ничего на выход. Он медленно разжал кисть, и его рука неуверенно поползла вниз по чужому рукаву. Дан не двигался, застыв красивой куклой в узком приталенном костюме. «Почему же он такой… мой?» – в очередной раз обречённо удивился Рытов. На сердце давило что-то, раздражающее в своей неопределённости. Он не знал, кого ненавидеть за эти чувства – себя или этого чёртового Кая.  
      – Соскучился? – прибаутки с залихватским видом Рытову удавались даже при смерти.  
      Дан переместил «прицел» с одного Рытовского глаза на другой, будто тормознутый окулист, что уж он там выискивал?.. И никакого наезда камеры, никакой музыки на заднем плане или летящих лепестков сакуры – Рытов стоит в сжимающей, словно двери банкохранилища, тишине и не может из неё выскочить.  
      Дан сделал это за него.  
      – Тебе нездоровится?  
      «Нездоровится», слово-то какое. Так бабушки внукам говорят. Ещё эта южная певучая мягкая интонация – тут же хочется нажаловаться на всё сразу. Может, Рытов и хотел бы выйти из вечного своего образа, но образ не собирался выходить из Рытова.  
      – А ты будешь меня оплакивать?  
      Несмешно и жалко – напрашиваться, как недалёкая кокетка, самому стало противно. Зуб заболел с новой силой, будто кара. Что-то исчезло из глаз Дана, словно опустилась шторка на иллюминаторе. Он шагнул назад, Рытов отдёрнул повисшую в воздухе руку.  
      – Я буду претендовать на твою должность, – без улыбки ответил Дан и кивнул по направлению к их офису. – «Телекон» прислали документацию. Видел?  
      И двинулся по коридору, оглянувшись на Рытова. Момент прошёл. Они снова коллеги, а Рытов мудак.  
      – Нет ещё, – он поплёлся следом, чувствуя, как в зуб каким-то образом отдаётся каждый его шаг. – Подъёмно?  
      – Вполне.  
      Дан сухо обрисовывал особенности работы нового поставщика, на ходу прикидывая схему, как их имплементировать в онлайн клиента. Даже программиста себе застолбил под это – уже изучил, кто из ребят в чём силён. Рытов угукал и время от времени трогал челюсть, будто опасался, что там вот-вот вырастет флюс. Дан больше не интересовался его самочувствием.  
      Рытов считал, что боль терпеть очень вредно – разрушительно для нервной системы. Он смело проглотил пару таблеток какого-то рецептурного анальгетика, стыренного в своё время у Нодари. Боль не прошла совсем, но стала терпимой. Он даже смог честно поработать до трёх, проверяя сделанное для отчёта перед генеральным на ежемесячном собрании.  
  
      У Нодари, казалось, даже как-то ярче сияла лысина в этот печальный для Рытова день. На подвижной физиономии ликовало выражение «доигрался!». Он и не думал спорить, тем более с замороженной открытой пастью. Орудия пыток звякали металлом о металл, во рту было горько от лекарств, Нодари двигал густыми бровями над медицинской маской, рассказывая про негодяев, с которых Пашка всё никак не получит деньги за свой копирайт. Рытов закрыл глаза, мыча в самых драматичных местах рассказа, поддерживая беседу как мог. Он вдруг подумал, что так и не позвонил матери, узнать, как её холецистит. Рядом с Нодари почему-то всегда вспоминались все грехи – он неумышленно стыдил тем, что волновался за всех своих. Для него и Рытов стал своим, через Пашку, так что наверняка про мать спросит – всегда спрашивает. Раньше Рытов думал, что такая его заботливость отдаёт какой-то местечковой суетой, генетической клановостью, обусловленной национальными традициями, о чём он не смущаясь докладывал Пашке. Чтобы тот не обманывался. Однако, со временем пришлось поумерить спесь и молча признать, что Нодари – просто раздражающе хороший человек. Пашке, правда, хватало такта ни ставить его в пример, ни напоминать Рытову о его ошибочном скепсисе.  
  
      Рытов бросил машину возле офиса, днём третье транспортное стояло. Конечно, Нодари настоял на доставке отлеченного домой, конечно, спросил про мать. Рытов устало откинулся на переднем сиденье, вытянул ноги, соврал:  
      – Закрутился, не звонил пару дней.  
      Нодари покачал головой, хмурясь. Он-то звонил домой раз в день, подолгу выспрашивая пожилую маму про все новости. Иногда казалось, что настоящая его жизнь где-то там, в Батуми, а не здесь. Рытов бы не смог жить вот с этим всем, но Пашка включился в этот балаган: участвовал во всех батумских горестях и радостях, что-то искал, посылал и решал для далёких чужих людей. На рытовские удивлённые взгляды как-то сказал, что «там дом, где любят». Рытов не стал уточнять, кто там и кого любит, патетика его утомляла.  
      – Как там твой любимый? – вдруг перевёл тему Нодари.  
      От неожиданности и смущения Рытов вдруг заржал по-козлиному. Вот только влюблённым дурачком он ещё не выглядел…  
      – У тебя неверная информация, – небрежно подытожил он свой неуместный хохот, зачем-то взявшись отряхивать рукава пиджака.  
      – Вай-мэ, – снова покачал головой Нодари.  
      Видимо, Рытов его сегодня по всем пунктам разочаровал. Подумалось, что Нодари мог бы уже привыкнуть и не ожидать от него всякой ерунды. Но и неблагодарным хамлом выглядеть не хотелось.  
      – Я сказал Пашке, что у нас новый толковый сотрудник, а он уже… – и изобразил рукой вращающийся барабан.  
      – Алеко, Алеко… – с явным осуждением протянул романтичный дантист. – Холодное сердце.  
      Рытов приложил ладонь к груди в жесте «господи боже ты мой», повернулся к Нодари в ожидании продолжения. Тот вскинул руку, указав пальцами куда-то в небеса.  
      – На мир смотришь одним глазом, трогаешь одним пальцем – ну что это за жизнь? Всё мимо тебя проходит, а ты только отпрыгиваешь, чтоб не задело.  
      Рытова покоробило неожиданное морализаторство. Вроде уже не в том возрасте, чтобы своё мнение выпячивать собеседнику в лицо. Он недовольно отвернулся к своему окну, не желая ссориться, тем более после того, как ему вылечили зуб.  
      – Ты хороший человек, генацвале, – примиряюще успокоил Нодари. – Мы тебя любим.  
      Рытов скорчил скептическую морду, покосился с киношным подозрением на водителя. Тот отыграл – закрестился, закивал, подобострастно выкатил глаза-маслинки. Рытов расслабился, откинув спинку сиденья, завалился, провожая глазами растяжки над дорогой. Заговорил без вызова, скорее с благодарностью за заботу.  
      – Мне нравятся люди, нравится работа, я с удовольствием занимаюсь сексом. И отсутствие страданий в моей жизни вызывает у вас подозрения, что я страдаю. Ну где логика?  
      Нодари яростно замотал головой.  
      – Мы не считаем, что ты страдаешь. Просто мы хотим увидеть тебя счастливым.  
      – Вопрос про логику всё ещё в силе, – заржал Рытов на такую фразу.  
      – Вот ты знаешь, что два главных сюжета со времён Шекспира – любовь и смерть?  
      – Не дождётесь.  
      Нодари устало улыбнулся, его сильно вырезанная верхняя губа мягко поползла уголками вверх. Он опять был хорошим, лучше, чем Рытов. Родной подъезд светился белым светом сквозь окно машины. Почему-то казалось, что этот холодный свет не может пробраться в тёплый салон. Они пожали друг другу руки. Рытов прислонился к металлической стене серого лифта и пытался избавиться от какого-то слабого, но мерзкого чувства вины.  


## Примечание к части

карго-культ https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%BE-%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82  
видео существует) любезно порекомендованное Fialka89 - http://www.xtube.com/video-watch/Fingered-spanked-edged-Part-2-2-23430881  


  


## Глава IV

  
      От раннего звонка в субботу мать переполошилась и обрушилась с расспросами "что случилось", заранее со слезой в голосе. Рытов сначала боялся, что пропустил ухудшение, потом радовался, что ей лучше, а потом сдерживал раздражение на её причитания. Наэмоционировался на неделю вперёд. Дело шло к июню, под окном всё буйствовало зелёным, соседка вывесила ящики с маргаритками на балконные перила. Ну или Рытов считал их маргаритками.  
      Хотелось быть одному. Он даже телефон поставил на вибрацию. Из форточки на кухне доносились умиротворяющий детский смех и визг с площадки во дворе. Он вылез из душа и пошлёпал на кухню мокрыми босыми ногами. В этом было что-то расслабленное, растаманское. Заварил кофе по всем правилам, в джезвейке, набухал туда сахара и молока. Пожарил «осьминожек» – сосисок с рассечёнными на четыре «хвостика» концами. Одиночество, словно мягкая благоухающая перина, окутывало его блаженным покоем. Он посмотрел на стул напротив и вдруг подумал, а помешал бы ему сейчас Дан? Если бы сидел здесь, резал себе на завтрак хлеб или просто смотрел в окно. Молча, уж что-что, а молчать он умеет... А если бы смотрел в глаза, серьёзно, без улыбки? Прямо здесь и сейчас. Рытов резко встал, нож звякнул об пол. Образ оказался слишком ярким, сердце даже прыгнуло. На секунду он поймал чувство абсолютной законченности, поражающей в своей простоте гармонии.  
      Грохнул тарелку в раковину, включил холодную воду. С интересом прислушивался к себе, словно очнувшийся после операции. Болей нет, сознание ясное, в груди – большое, щекочущее ожидание. Страшно не было. Рытов поднял с пола нож и вспомнил народную примету. Подумалось, что никаких левых мужиков он в гости не ждёт. А тот, которого ждёт, появится тут только если связанным и с мешком на голове.  
      И с разбегу сиганул в разобранную постель, закинув ногу на скомканное одеяло. Ему было хорошо в его приподнятом настроении. Даже если Дан ему и нравится – да он всему офису нравится! – нет никаких причин психовать. Симпатия – не ненависть, сердце не гложет. Рытов перевернулся на спину, пару раз неуклюже отжал пресс, выкарабкиваясь из подушек. «Осьминожки» поползли обратно, и он без сожалений забил на физкультуры.  
  
      Солнце переползало с одной доски ламината на другую, он неспешно рылся в шкафу, убирая «зимние» шмотки. Мысли болтались по голове неубранными. Чего он выскочил тогда следом из переговорной? Рытов бы не побежал, кабы Яныча, например, прихватило. А если Дана – выскочил бы?.. Откуда у него вообще эти штаны? Рыбаков, что ли, оставил?.. А чего тогда в столовку с ним не ходит? Вот, кстати, самое что бесит – в саму столовую ходит, но будто специально, когда там никого из отдела. Может – и Рытова неприятно торкнуло – он прокололся где-нибудь? Пялился слишком или с околохуйными шуточками переборщил? Бля, вот чего он хранит этот свитер? Давно надо было его выбросить, уродство такое. А вдруг у него баба есть? Сейчас бабы мужиков разбирают, будто последнюю партию. Какая-нибудь клуша с квартирой. А где второй носок «адидас»? Поди найди в таком бардаке.  
        
      Телефон мигал, как новогодняя гирлянда. Рытов просмотрел оповещения: телевизоры со скидкой, выписка по карте, подпишите петицию, сообщение в вконтакте. Так-с, Моргунов, Моргунов, что это ты вдруг? Рытов глянул на желчное лицо с аватарки. С Моргуновым они вместе работали лет семь назад. Ого! Рытов уставился на знакомый логотип. Моргунов вкалывал на конкурентов, бывших работодателей Дана. Заинтриговал.  
      «Хай! Как дела? Всё там же?»  
      Статус онлайн. Рытов быстро настрочил в обратку.  
      «Гутентаг, всё нормуль. Да, всё там же. Как сам?»  
      Может, он Дана разыскивает. Самого Комерзана в соцсетях нет, Рытов проверял.  
      «Да вот, насчёт работы хотел потрещать. Не хошь пива попить? xD»  
      Какой дебильный смайлик. Редкий тупизм делать смайлик из букв – ведь он автоматически читается как слово! Так, ладно, что там с работой? Прям исход какой-то у конкурентов. Рытов заколебался на секунду. Разработчиков по 1С они сейчас не ищут, но необоримо захотелось разузнать что-нибудь о Дане.  
      «Тавай) На Тургеневке, в нашей пивнушке, в 4?»  
      «Супер! xD»  
      Отлично. Икс-дэ, блядь.  
  
      Последний раз Рытов видел Моргунова, судя по его виду, килограммов десять назад. Пояс брюк делил его живот на два полушария, словно снеговика. Тот был неплохим программистом, но нудлом и треплом. Основная часть рабочего дня у него уходила на объяснения окружающим, что так работать не годится, процесс не построен, задачи поставлены безграмотно, а начальство ни в чём не разбирается. В те давние времена Рытов был исключён из аудитории после его искреннего совета Моргунову уволиться из этого скорбного места.  
      Через пятнадцать минут беседы с округлившимся Моргуновым стало понятно, что и новое место не принесло страдальцу утешения. Претензии были аналогичны – работодатель не создавал Моргунову «нормальных» условий. Рытов молча кивал, понуро заглядывая в высокий бокал с пивом. Он думал о том, что это проёб Моргуновских родителей. Такая уверенность, что кто-то должен тебе что-то создавать, соответствовать и подхватывать, могла тянуться только из детства – столь капитально она встроена в его мировоззрение. Рытов подпёр рукой подбородок, нетерпеливо уставился Моргунову в лицо. Тот замолчал на полуслове, затаился с интересом. Очевидно, ждал предложений.  
      – Как же ваши дурни Комерзана упустили, а?  
      Щёки Моргунова подопустились. Видимо до этого он типа улыбался, а тут перестал.  
      – Дан? А что он, у вас сейчас?  
      По его удивлению стало понятно, что тихушник Дан дружбы ни с кем не водил и на прошлом месте.  
      – У нас. Мы на него не намолимся. Я бы такого сотрудника цепями держал.  
      Самому было противно от таких дешёвых приёмов. Зато – стопроцентный способ вытащить из Моргунова пару сплетен. От природной недоброжелательности он начнёт топить бывшего коллегу, всем, чем вспомнит.  
      – Да там всё сложно было, – не разочаровал тот, и Рытов изобразил удивлённую заинтересованность.  
      Моргунов пожевал губами, бездарно разыгрывая неуверенность, стоит ли рассказывать, зачем-то оглянулся, будто страхуясь от подслушивающих. Рытов доверительно подался вперёд.  
      – Так?..  
      – В общем, история непонятная, – начал порозовевший Моргунов. – Есть у нас один перец в юридическом. Весь такой душа компании, из тех, кто всех по именам помнит, всех обласкает, везде пошутит, – он зачем-то помахал поднятыми руками, словно звезда поклонникам со сцены. – И зачастил он к нашему Дану. То покурить позовёт, то в столовку.  
      «Ах, в столовку», – сварливо отметил про себя Рытов.  
      – А мальчик-Данчик сначала на него волком косился, а потом – глядь, и они уже «вчерашнее» кино обсуждают, в Царицыно вместе катаются. И такие прям дружочки! – Моргунов вытаращил глаза в притворном умилении и тут же невинно пожал плечами: – Ну, мы-то не думали себе ничего такого. А тут Лара из юридического и говорит, что это они, одну квартиру, что ли, на двоих снимают? Я спрашиваю: почему? А она говорит: да они вместе уезжают и приезжают.  
      Моргунов выжидающе поднял брови, предлагая охуеть вместе с изумлённой публикой.  
      – А я-то знаю, что Борька – москвич, и квартира у него своя, – и пояснил. – Ну, этот юрист – Борька.  
      Рытов почувствовал, как по кишкам промаршировал отряд ледяных муравьёв. Это как в индийском кино, где отец находит взрослого сына, – нереально, нереально…  
      – А потом смотрю, они и отпуск одновременно взяли, и в визовый отдел вместе бегали. У Комерзана-то российский паспорт, он из Приднестровья.  
      Моргунов так это сказал, будто гражданство Комерзана – тоже часть сатанинского пазла.  
      – Вот ты бы поехал с коллегой на моря?  
      Рытов покачал головой, словно оглушённый.  
      – И я бы не поехал. И у себя бы его не селил. Странная какая-то дружба для взрослых мужиков, согласись? Живут вместе, отдыхают вместе, на работе друг за другом хвостиком ходят.  
      Хвостиком. Дан ходил хвостиком за каким-то мудилой, который каждый день с ним…  
      – В общем, начались в офисе всякие шуточки, – с лживым осуждением продолжал Моргунов, вроде как ему воспитание не позволило в этом участвовать. – Типа, сладкая парочка, голубки и так далее. Комерзану-то что, он вообще блаженный. А Борька напрягся…  
      На толстой морде отразилось мстительное злорадство, и Рытов похолодел. Ему стало иррационально страшно за Дана, будто всё это происходило сейчас. Пиво почувствовалось где-то уже у горла. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы унять нервный тремор в пальцах.  
      – И так он, видать, напрягся, что взялся везде Ирку из бухгалтерии за ними таскать. Типа, разбавить мужскую компанию, ага. А та и рада. На Борьку обожающими глазками хлоп-хлоп, постриглась, приоделась, – и Моргунов покачал головой снисходительно: мол, бабы. И тут же просветлел, дойдя до самого сладкого. – Спустя пару недель смотрю, Данчик захирел как-то, скис. Сидит перед компом, как привязанный, ни тебе покурить, ни тебе в столовку. И только техзадания ебашит, как робот. И морда стала такая, терминаторская.  
      Моргунов заржал не то от приятных воспоминаний чужого расстройства, не то от «оригинального» сравнения. Рытов вперил взгляд в столешницу, от греха. Унижение Дана накрыло, словно своё собственное.  
      – В общем, с московской квартирки пришлось съезжать, – продолжал радоваться за ближнего Моргунов. – Сплетни на нет сошли, Ирэн с Борькой везде ходили как пара. Я ещё тогда подумал: уволится наш мальчик, как пить дать.  
      Он так подчеркнул свою прозорливость, будто то была его личная победа. И Рытову стало так омерзительно тоскливо. Давненько его не обуревало такое тяжёлое желание вписать кому-то в морду. Хоть вставай и на улицу беги.  
      – Потом уже, когда Дан ушёл, мы узнали, что Ирка в положении. Расписались…  
      Моргунов махнул рукой, показывая, что дальше уже абсолютно неинтересно. Он с напускной скукой стал оглядывать помещение бара, очевидно ожидая охов и ахов от собеседника. Рытов поднял на него глаза, и его взгляд, казалось, протянулся тонким лазерным лучом прицела ровно в центр лоснящегося лба. Сейчас он даже не думал о том, что совпадение с возможной ориентацией Дана было практически невероятным. Ощущение раздавленности перекрыло всю, предполагаемую в его случае, радость за такой поворот. Он не хотел больше сидеть здесь с рыхлым, скользким Моргуновым ни одной минуты. Ноги напряглись, словно пружины, готовые вытолкнуть его из душного бара. Надо было срочно заканчивать разговор, наврав про неожиданные дела. Почти не слыша себя, он спросил что-то про планы Моргунова, пожаловался на кризис, со второго раза набрал свой е-мейл в сообщении «для резюме». Какая-то суши-доставка звякнула рекламной смской, и он соскочил с барного стула. Натягивая ветровку, он что-то мычал про «надо бежать в одно место», прятал глаза и долго не мог сосчитать деньги. Моргунов, обнадёженный разговором про резюме, благостно лыбился, обещал передать рытовский привет «нашим».  
      На улице моросил дождь, прохожие цепляли Рытова за ветровку кончиками спиц на зонтах. Правый кед тут же пропустил воду. Рытов никогда особо не привязывался, не привязывал, не предавал и его не предавали. Но, бредя по мокрому чёрному асфальту под мрачным небом, вспоминая серые глаза и строгие, сжатые губы, ему показалось, что всё это он только что пережил.  


***

  
      Рытов сидел на балконе с чашкой чая и пялился на луну цвета беж. В полной луне ему всегда виделось женское лицо. В том, что эта бледнолицая дама когда-то откололась от Земли и с тех пор крутится вокруг и пялится, было что-то безысходно трагическое. Рытов с детства был уверен, что лицо видят все. А потом оказалось, что не все, и это стало одним из самых искренних и обескураживающих удивлений в его жизни. Мысль о том, что глядя на звёзды, люди видят прошлое на миллиард лет назад, он принимал. Но не понимал. Чай почти остыл, бьющийся в окно комнаты мотылёк нервировал.  
      Прошлой ночью, после вчерашних «посиделок» с откровениями, Рытов спал как в горячке. В голове крутился разрозненный бред, он то и дело просыпался, теряясь во времени. Слушал дождь и крутил в голове рассказ Моргунова.  
      Мысль о привязанности Дана к кому-то царапала глубже всего. Сейчас Дана сложно было жалеть – в нём не было ни потерянности, ни уязвимости. А вот когда Рытов представлял, как тот подпускает к себе другого, смотрит на него с теплотой, выбирает отель для совместного отдыха, шушукается в курилке… Лучше бы он навеки остался для Рытова отмороженным асексуалом. Знание о его прошлом романе вызывало смесь неприязни с диким желанием.  
      «Сам виноват», – мстительно думал Рытов, упрекая Дана в мягкотелости и легковерии.  
      «Ты спал с ним? Конечно, спал! Все ночи напролёт, поди!» – изводил он себя, крутясь в взбулгаченных простынях.  
      «У тебя всё серьёзно было?» – хотелось и одновременно не хотелось знать больше всего.  
      Теперь казалось, что Дан успел за свой тридцать один побольше, чем Рытов за свои тридцать четыре. Да ещё и героическое Приднестровье с каким-то конфликтом и непризнанием. По сравнению с московским Олегом Рытовым, спокойно шагающим по жизни, Дан казался недосягаемым парнем «с трагическим прошлым».  
      «Для тебя недосягаемым. А какой-то мудак с ним жарко трахался к обоюдному удовольствию!» – Рытов накрыл лицо подушкой и зарычал. В эти минуты казалось, что, может, лучше бы и не встречать ему никогда это сероглазое светило. А теперь вот крутится вокруг и пялится с глупой мордой.  
  
      Наутро всё стало ещё хуже. По всей логике Дана нужно было выбросить из головы, он всего лишь коллега. Ну симпатичный, ну, как выяснилось, гей. На этом – всё, проходим дальше, не задерживаем движение. Но пока что контролировать мысли о Дане не получалось. Посмотрев пару омерзительно тупых серий, призывавших бояться ходячих мертвецов, Рытов полез в стол за ополовиненной бутылкой коньяка. Рассыпав вскрытые макароны и укатив к холодильнику консервированную сайру, он добрался до искомой бутылки, когда вдруг всполошился телефон. На экране маячила Пашкина, ещё безбородая, морда.  
      – Алое, я звоню с Бологое, – протянул Пашка и тут же перешёл к главному: – Рытов, ты нам друг или сосиска?  
      – Дай, я с ним поговорю! – на заднем плане к аппарату рвался Нодари.  
      – Денег нет, органы не дам, – сразу очертил границу своего дружелюбия Рытов.  
      – Ты нам нужен как водитель. Да не маши ты граблями своими… Я сам с ним договорюсь. Алё! Мы к Никитосу хотим, у Никитоса завоз крымских вин. Да вон твоя бейсболка, сам её туда положил! Зачем она тебе? Дождь на улице. Алё! Алеко-о-о...  
      Рытов слушал перепалку друзей и улыбался в трубку. Впервые за день ему полегчало. Ехать не хотелось, но оставаться с бездарным сериалом и коньяком не хотелось ещё больше.  
      – А кроме вин что там будет?  
      – Ирисы. И пионы. В фейсбуке видел – охренеть, какая красота.  
      Рытов не отличал ирисы от пионов, но одобрительно замычал в трубку.  


***

  
      Когда Нодари вставал на землю без асфальта, в нём сразу просыпался земледелец с землевладельцем в одном лице.  
       – Вот сколько здесь сотка стоит? – он по-хозяйски оглядывал соседние участки. – И до Москвы рукой подать.  
      Пашка давил на звонок у калитки, прислушиваясь.  
      – А он вообще работает? Я не слышу ничего.  
      Рытов, как самый высокий, увидел, как в доме за забором открылась входная дверь.  
      – Никитос, а это мы дверь ломаем, – предупредил он хозяина.  
      Никитос был классный. Рытов в своё время подкатывал к нему, даже целовались где-то у забора тем летом, но тот отмахнулся, вроде как, глупости, а Рытов не стал настаивать. Это не помешало им беззлобно подкалывать друг друга на общих сабантуях, тем более что Никитос был смешливой язвой.  
      – У тебя какие-то животные по огороду бегают, – близоруко сощурился Пашка. – Кошки, что ли?  
      Тот отбросил светлую чёлку, закатил ясные глаза к небу.  
      – Мои – только два, остальные приживалки-нахлебники. Жрут столько! Из них всех я один работаю. Вон мой, в луке. Четыре килограмма грязи и злости, а вычёсываться не даёт. Рычит, плюётся, вроде как: уберите руки, вы меня все возбуждаете.  
      – А мы мясо привезли, – с каким-то неожиданным сожалением сказал Пашка, и все заржали.  
      Нодари вальяжно шлялся от дерева к дереву, выкрикивая: «слива-то принялась» или «яблоню бы опрыскать». Пашка рассеянно глядел на разрекламированную хозяином отмостку и крыльцо. Рытов подумал, что скорей всего тот слабо понимал, сколько труда вложено во все эти строительные операции.  
      В Никитосе необычным образом сочеталась дерзость и застенчивость. Он мог очень точно высмеять кого-то, и тут же смутиться, будто случайно вырвалось. У него были немного рваные жесты, быстрая речь, светлая кожа с редкими бледными веснушками. Он водил их мимо ярких огромных цветов – наверное, тех самых ирисов с пионами. Нодари возбуждённо высчитывал рубли за квадратный метр, глубину скважины и длину забора. Возле смородины он взялся убеждать Пашку, что жизнь в городе – это не жизнь. Рытов приволок из машины две кастрюли с маринованным мясом и уселся с шампурами за кособокий столик перед верандой. Нодари засуетился вокруг мангала, традиционно отгоняя Пашку, как какого-то безрукого пиромана. Никитос смешно рассказывал про работу и соседей. Было так хорошо, что даже захотелось закурить, хоть Рытов бросил уже пару лет как.  
      Маринад стекал на угли, и казалось, на этот божественный запах прибегут все соседи. Оставив шашлычников хранить огонь, Рытов с Никитосом пошли в дом, накрывать.  
      – Ну как твои бездушные программы, Олег?  
      Никитос стрелял в Рытова насмешливыми взглядами, пока сливал воду из огромной кастрюли с картошкой. От её вида и запаха в животе заурчало.  
      – Работают и не жалуются, – в тон ему ответил Рытов и назидательно покивал: – Потому, что логичны.  
      – Возьми хлеб в пакете. Вон нож.  
      Через открытую форточку было слышно Нодари с Пашкой, толкущихся возле мангала. Те продолжали обсуждать покупку дома на земле с разной степенью энергичности. Никитос постучал по окну, помахал гостям «заходите». Рытов цапнул из пиалы оливку.  
      – Тебя в качестве извозчика взяли?  
      – Не, я здесь ради ирисов.  
      – Бокалы достань наверху, ботаник.  
      Бутылок оказалось три. После долгого обсуждения было решено открыть две, а третью оставить про запас. Дегустаторы гоняли вино по бокалам, нюхали и разглядывали. После глотка долго кивали друг другу, глядя в глаза. В общем, выглядели как идиоты. Рытов проводил глазами хмурого серого котищу, проследовавшего в комнату.  
      – Либо я такой голодный, либо это самые вкусные шашлыки с картошкой в мире, – простонал Рытов на второй порции.  
      Нодари тут же двинул идею, что всё дело в свежем воздухе и натуральной пище, а Пашка потребовал ещё вина. Солнца уже не было видно, за окном бледнело голубое небо. Бессонная ночь вкупе с сытной едой сбивала с ног. Рытов широко зевал, потягивая квас. Мысли опять закрутились вокруг Дана, отвлекая от застольного разговора. Приблудились какие-то абсолютно нереальные планы зажать его где-нибудь. В лифте или в туалете. Нереальные – потому, что Рытов никогда такой хернёй не занимался. Максимум – может намекнуть. Но Дану все его намёки побоку.  
      Нодари схватил Пашку за руку и потащил на улицу. Видимо, Рытов пропустил очередной виток жаркого спора о прелестях жизни в пригороде. Никитос держал нейтралитет, но просил на газон не заходить. В окне было видно, как Нодари машет руками, очевидно, указывая сожителю на красоту природы вокруг. Хозяин, улыбаясь, собирал со стола посуду. Рытов поймал его затуманенный взгляд в окно и вдруг понял: Никитос им завидует. По-доброму, но завидует.  
      – Никита, – голос у Рытова был хриплый, будто он проспал всю трапезу. – А ты же мне отказал тогда, да?  
      Тот перевёл глаза на Рытова, будто отвлекаясь от прекрасного сна за окном. Лицо сразу стало хитро-застенчивым.  
      – Отказал. Но это ещё до тебя было.  
      Рытов приподнял одну бровь.  
      – Ты не пей больше.  
      Никитос улыбнулся смущённо, неловко пожал плечами.  
      – В смысле, я давно решил, что больше ни-ни.  
      Рытов подумал, что никогда не слышал, чтобы у Никиты кто-то был. Он, если подумать, вообще мало что знал о его жизни.  
      – Что так кардинально? – он взял из тарелки последний помидор черри, положил в рот.  
      Никита отвернулся к раковине, но ответил.  
      – Опыт разочарований длиною в пятнадцать лет. Довольно мучительный. Люди подлы, тупы, ничтожны, завистливы – я не открываю сейчас тебе Америку.  
      Рытов даже перестал жевать. Видимо, Никита был пьянее, чем казался. Запахло цитрусовым средством для мытья посуды. С улицы не умолкали голоса Пашки с Нодари.  
      – Ну не все же…  
      Рытов окончательно вынырнул из сытой неги. Никита продолжал разговор, не поворачиваясь.  
      – Ни одного из теперешних секс-партнеров я не хочу видеть, проснувшись утром. А кого хотел бы, те просыпаются сами по себе, с мамами, с женами или с другими мужиками.  
      Рытов задумался, есть ли в этом разделении какой-то намёк на него? Но Никита, казалось, вообще забыл о нём, продолжая размышлять вслух.  
      – Возможно, и я вел себя неправильно – как сильный и независимый партнер, претендующий на равенство в отношениях. Возможно, нужно было унижаться и просить кого-то не бросать меня, а кого-то не бросать самому, мирясь с его кретинизмом. Но не сложилось. И к счастью. По крайней мере, я не потерял себя.  
      Он вдруг повернулся с совершенно спокойным лицом, и Рытов с облегчением понял, что этот разговор не приносит ему страданий, скорее Никита озвучивает свои давнишние хорошо обдуманные решения. Конечно, не Рытову давать какие-то советы, но логика беседы предполагала какой-то утешительный завершающий штрих.  
      – Людей вокруг много. Каждый день можно встретить кого-нибудь.  
      От спокойного взгляда ему стало не по себе. Он взял пустой бокал, опрокинул в рот последнюю каплю кваса.  
      – Нет, – Никита улыбнулся ему как мудрец, видящий обманщика Рытова насквозь.  
      Рытов смотрел на него и чувствовал, как эта убеждённость начинает передаваться и ему. Он подумал о преданном Дане, о разводах, изменах и ссорах окружающих его людей. Никита умён, наблюдателен и умеет делать выводы из прошлых ошибок. Он знает то, о чём Рытов даже не задумывался. В отличие от него, тот хотел и искал. Рытов повернул голову к окну, и Никита, уловив его мысль, согласился:  
      – У них получилось.  
      – У любого может получиться, – Рытову стало даже неудобно за себя, вещающего банальности.  
      Он взялся составлять грязные тарелки одна на другую, поднялся на ноги, зазвенел приборами. Никита забрал тарелки из его рук, закидывая в рот половинку малосольного огурца. Вопреки сумрачности беседы, вид у него был безмятежный.  
      – Мой поезд тю-тю. Дай ещё вот то блюдце. Без любви долговременные отношения невозможны, сам видишь, – и он кивнул в сторону крыльца.  
      В Рытове проснулся технарь.  
      – А что тебе нужно, чтобы влюбиться?  
      Никита брякнул тарелками в раковине и неожиданно бодро отчитался:  
      – Случайная встреча. Не механический системный поиск. Яркая искра. Абсолютно новый человек в нашем кругу. Раскованные, свободные взгляды. Широкий кругозор. Лёгкий, незашоренный интеллект. Свободное лавирование в постмодернистских отсылках. Ничего подобного я не встречаю. Меня окружают скучные, неумные, неинтересные, ничем не увлекающиеся люди, придавленные жизнью, – он повернулся, стряхнул воду с рук на пол и нарочито строго сдвинул брови. – Ну и программисты всякие.  
      Синие глаза засветились озорным хмелем. Рытов прыснул, глядя на смешную морду, которую Никита ему состроил. Оставалось только догадываться, насколько серьёзно он говорил. В дом ввалились мужики, требуя винища. С улицы тянуло прохладой и сыростью.  
      – Цветы мне там не помяли?  
      Пашка пожелал запечатлеться, достал телефон, протянул Рытову. Они долго толкались рядом со столом, пытаясь попасть в кадр со всеми бутылками. Рытов издевался как мог, командуя пьяненькими друзьями, – одного Нодари только раза два передвинул, чтобы тот не засвечивал кадр своей лысиной. Когда все застыли, Никита проговорил, не двигая губами:  
      – Атос, Портос и Никитос.  
  
      …Дисплей отражал трёх закатывающихся алкашей с полупустыми бутылками. Рытов выключил телефон и встал с табуретки. Луна провожала его пустым взглядом до балконной двери. Мотылёк продолжал свой неравный бой с оконным стеклом.  


  


  


## Глава V

  
      Он в третий раз безрезультатно перечитывал письмо от финансового директора. Смысл в мозгу не застревал. Тем более, отвлекал Йоффе из юридического, ошивающийся у них уже чёрт знает сколько. Рядом с Даном. Вис на нём, будто калека. У Йоффе вообще была отвратная манерка виснуть на окружающих. Он и по офису передвигался, хватаясь за всех по пути своего следования, словно ленивец.  
      Рытов раздражённо щёлкнул мышкой. Этот финансовый директор сам-то понял, что написал? Ахинея какая-то! Или письмо закриптовано?.. Йоффе панибратски закинул руку Комерзану на плечи, размахивая второй граблей и что-то воодушевлённо проговаривая, словно пьяный поэт-песенник. Ему что, работать не надо?  
      И сам не понял, как встал и направился к праздному коллеге.  
      – Михаил, ты защищаешь нашего Дана от уголовного преследования своим телом?  
      Йоффе без тени смущения поглядел на Рытова, заржал, показательно уложил кудрявую башку Дану на плечо. Хорошо быть идиотом, всё тебе прощается. По необъяснимой причине Дан терпел этого паяца рядом. В том смысле, что не смотрел на него снулой рыбой, как на Рытова. А смотрел очень даже приветливо. Дурак дурака?..  
      – Олег Игоревич, – театрально воскликнул Йоффе, закончив свою пантомиму с прижиманием к Комерзану. – Вы сразитесь со мной во вторник на шарах?  
      – На огненных? Как в фэнтези?  
      Программисты загыгыкали, а Рытов небрежно запихнул руки в брюки. В их редких пикировках Рытов всегда был остроумнее, а Йоффе громче.  
      – Ну, если в боулинге позволит пожарная безопасность – можно их и поджечь.  
      Точно. Была рассылка по офису насчёт корпоративной пьянки, завуалированной под боулинг.  
       – Решено: вторник, я, ты и наши горящие шары.  
      Комната содрогнулась от реготания внезапно очнувшегося дизайнера, Дан отвернулся от общего веселья и уставился в монитор, а Рытов с раздражением подумал, что шутка была безыскусна. Он поспешно вернулся к себе за стол и принялся за треклятое письмо от финансового. Йоффе тоже свалил, и в комнате стало тихо, но внимание всё равно куда-то утекало. Вернее, не «куда-то». Рытов чётко ощущал противное, навязчивое, словно комариный писк, неудовольствие. Будто он только что дал маху, подставился. Он ловил реакцию Дана на себя, сравнивал, как тот смотрит на него и других, как говорит, как реагирует, и сам факт этого ревнивого бдения был унизителен. Прилипале Йоффе Дан внимал с улыбкой, а при появлении Рытова будто вышел из комнаты, и это задело самолюбие. Да и задел сам факт, что оно «задело». Раньше он вообще не принимал чужие взгляды или реакции на свой счёт. Они ведь чужие. Ну не нравится он кому-то, не интересен – так это совершенно естественно. С него-то не убудет от чужих «не нравится». А сейчас прокручивал пустой диалог с Йоффе по пятому разу в голове, обдумывая, не выглядел ли дураком, не выдал ли своего ревнивого раздражения. Йоффе-то стопроцентный натурал, ему такое и в голову не придёт, но Дан – теперь Рытову стало казаться, что тот улавливал все его «залипания» с самого начала. Он сам себя бы заподозрил на месте Комерзана. В конце концов, Рытов не особо шифровался, уверенный в своей неуязвимости: и пялился, и двусмысленности говорил. Он поднялся с места и направился вон из офиса. Внутренний двор оккупировали курильщики, но до дальней лавочки они не добрались. Рытов плюхнулся жопой ко всем гуляющим, достал телефон для вида. Только сейчас, слушая беззаботный трындёж коллег понял, как же хорошо ему жилось без всяких симпатий! Нервяк какой-то, словно после бессонной ночи. То ли спать ложиться, то ли бежать куда. В чём кайф? Он быстро набрал сообщение Пашке «гавно ваши амуры» и через минуту получил «нытик» в ответ. Рытов убрал телефон в карман пиджака и подумал «пошёл на хер этот боулинг».  
  
       – Да я был рождён для того, чтобы катать шары! – звонко выкрикнул Йоффе и очередной раз пустил шар по бортику.  
      Все три команды заржали, глядя на этот провал вечера. Того, правда, косорукость собственная и не смущала вовсе, а словно подогревала.  
      Рытов сосал третью бутылку пива, хотя собирался остановиться на первой. Почему-то алкоголь не веселил, как обычно, а прибивал к полу. Он поглядывал тяжёлым взглядом на умиротворённого Комерзана и чувствовал, как настроение уходит в минус. Дан был в бледно-голубой рубашке, с расстёгнутыми сверху пуговицами, закатанными рукавами – ну будто специально пижонился! Тёмные пряди падали на лоб, когда он наклонялся к кому-то в момент разговора. И не только наклонялся – он смотрел своими серыми, словно свинцовые пули, глазами. Смотрел так, как он это всегда делает – чуть пристальнее и дольше, чем обычные люди. Словно он проповедник в секте или психиатр какой. Новенькая девочка из бухгалтерии ошивалась подле Рытова весь вечер, очевидно решив попытать счастья с симпатичным начальником техотдела. Рытов её поощрял, чтобы иметь ширму для наблюдения за Комерзаном. Пока она сидит и чирикает рядом, он совсем не выглядит надирающимся маньяком-пидором.  
      Рытова клинило от него. Он не мог просто любоваться Даном, его хотелось забрать себе. Теперь он чётко осознал, что готов осаждать, готов жертвовать – всё, что понадобится, чтобы Дан лёг к нему в постель, занял место рядом. Алкоголь ослабил сдержанность, притупил осторожность, но не дал той лёгкости, с которой Рытов обычно кадрился к ребятам в клубе. Сейчас всё было по-другому. Ему не хотелось флиртовать.  
      В какой-то момент Дан пропал из зала. Рытов поводил глазами по группам возле дорожек, поглядел на бар, на столики рядом – не видно. После третьей бутылки ему почему-то показалось нормальным пойти на поиски запропастившегося коллеги. Он встал и, пообещав раскрасневшейся бухгалтерше вернуться, спустился по лестнице на первый этаж в поисках туалетов. Навстречу ему проскакал неубиенный оптимист Йоффе, проигравшийся в прах, но всё ещё воодушевлённый. Лестница показалась длиннее и круче, чем когда Рытов поднимался по ней же несколько часов назад, – пару раз он чуть было не соскользнул на подошве вниз. Зал первого этажа с высоченными окнами был почти пуст. Две двери справа и слева вели в туалеты, но Рытов уже нашёл то, что искал. Дан стоял спиной к нему с телефоном возле уха, лицом к окну на улицу. Рытов остановился в нерешительности. Он рассеянно поразглядывал таблички на туалетах, якобы в поисках мужского, и вдруг Дан заговорил в трубку.  
      Рытову показалось, что тот запел. На непонятном ласкающем ухо языке. Интонация плавно раскачивалась вверх-вниз, словно на волне, незнакомые слова сплетались в какой-то заговОр ведуньи. Дан рассказывал смешное или говорил с кем-то любимым – в голосе было столько радости и тепла, что Рытов безотчётно закрыл глаза. От алкоголя и внезапного стояка его повело вперёд. Он спохватился, открыл глаза и воткнулся взглядом в тот самый рот, из которого лилась волшебная песня. Бледные узкие губы перестали шевелиться, и Рытов перевёл взгляд выше, на неожиданно холодные серые глаза. Дан молча выжидающе смотрел на него. Рытов, словно выходя из-под гипноза, понял, что практически навис над замершим Комерзаном, и у него нет никакого объяснения такому странному поведению. Он мог бы сказать «вот ты где» или «что за язык?», мог бы спросить, где туалет, но Дан смотрел прямо в его глаза, которые кричали «у меня от тебя рвёт крышу», молили «уедем со мной прямо сейчас», и в сером взгляде не было ни удивления, ни смущения. Там была бетонная стена без единой трещины. Именно так выглядит глухая, неприступная оборона.  
      Рытов словно налетел на невидимый заслон, и от удара лопнули лёгкие, он впервые почувствовал своё сердце, будто оно увеличилось раз в десять и билось во всём теле, и от этого биения его качало. Он замер, как животное, инстинктивно испугавшееся потенциальной боли.  
      Дан медленно отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто отпустил Рытова, будто поставил точку. Аккуратно обогнул его и неспешно направился к лестнице. Так люди обычно уходят от рычащего пса – чтоб не погнался.  
      Рытов повернулся за ним, посмотрел в прямую спину. В желудок словно кипятка плеснули. Дан уходил от него, как не на второй этаж поднимался, а по верёвочной лестнице на вертолёт, а потом – только его и видели. И он сорвался с места, в несколько широких шагов догнал на полпути и протянул руку. Ему казалось, что мозг вот-вот догонит ноги и он сообразит, что сказать, а получилось какое-то «э, ну-у». Дан неожиданно подался ближе к перилам, инстинктивно отодвигаясь, и тут мраморная ступенька ушла из-под ног, и Рытов начал заваливаться назад. Тело сжалось в пружину, перед глазами мелькнула чужая рука. Он схватился наобум и почувствовал, как утягивает вниз обоих. Сверху что-то крикнули, взвизгнула девушка. Нога вывернулась, и Рытов упал на колено, поймал плечом напоровшегося на него с размаха Дана, а в следующую секунду тот пропал. Визг стал ещё громче, и по лестнице затопали несколько человек. Рытов, игнорируя боль в колене, обернулся, посмотрел вниз.  
      Дан лежал на боку, головой к перилам. И не двигался. Парень из курьерского сел на колени рядом, попытался приподнять его за плечи. Рытов пополз вниз практически на карачках, колено не слушалось. Его затрясло крупной дрожью, от испуга пропал голос – он не мог докричаться до курьера. Над ним кто-то диктовал адрес, видимо для "скорой". Рытов протянул руку, взял Дана за рукав, сам не зная зачем. Всё было как в дыму. Он вдруг подумал, что на лестнице холодно, и хотел уложить Дана к себе на колени, когда его резко окрикнула Ольга из HR.  
      – Нельзя перемещать, не трогай, – она уверенно села рядом, пригнулась, прислушалась. – Дыхание есть. Дан, ты меня слышишь? Моргни, если слышишь.  
      Рытов начал снимать пиджак. Ольга прищурилась, вглядываясь в лицо Дана.  
      – Похоже, без сознания. Будем ждать "скорую". Чего делаешь?  
      Ольга строго взглянула на Рытова, пытающегося укрыть Дана пиджаком. Тот не ответил, челюсти ходили ходуном. Ольга кивнула.  
      – Укрой, только перемещать нельзя. Вдруг перелом.  
      Рытов тоже кивнул. Вокруг толпились люди, но он их не слышал, он пристально смотрел на вздымающуюся грудь Дана. Он дышал с ним в унисон, будто помогая. Никто не видел, как под пиджаком Рытов бережно сжал его ладонь в своей.  
      Народ вокруг возбуждённо докладывал только что подошедшим.  
      – Нет, не пьяный. Олег поскользнулся, а Дан его пытался поймать. А сам вот…  
      – Ольга всё правильно говорит, нам на курсах доврачебной помощи то же самое рассказывали…  
      – А у меня вот так бабушка упала тем летом, и всё…  
      – Да я сам чуть не свалился тут недавно! Ступеньки раскатаны, как лёд…  
        
      Рытов почти не вникал в смысл слов, ему было жизненно важно дышать вместе с Даном, он боялся отвлечься. Вдох, выдох. Ноги затекли, икры покалывало, но смотрел только ему на грудь, вздымающуюся под пиджаком. Это он виноват?.. Выдох. Он дёрнул Дана на себя, толкнул вниз?.. Вдох. Толпа вокруг задвигалась, рядом опустились двое в белом. Выдох. Полная женщина откинула рытовский пиджак, взяла Дана за руку, обернула чёрную манжету повыше локтя. На Рытова даже не взглянула. Над ней склонилась Ольга, рапортовала бесстрастно. Женщина хмуро кивала. Она ощупала его шею, грудь. Достала из своего нагрудного кармана фонарик и посветила Дану в глаза, оттягивая веки.  
      – Алкоголь принимал? Документы есть?  
      Ольга послала кого-то на второй этаж за его сумкой. Рытов всё это время сидел рядом, продолжая дышать вместе с Даном.  
      – Забираем, – кивнула тётка заспанному фельдшеру, подпирающему столб, и тот поплёлся вон из зала, к машине.  
      Ольга уже рылась в знакомом портфеле.  
      – Паспорт есть, – доложила она. – Ключи вот. Полиса нет. Отправим кого-нибудь. В какую больницу повезёте?  
      Тётка встала с явным трудом, достала допотопную нокию из кармана белого халата.  
      – В дежурную травму.  
      Рытов наконец вышел из оцепенения. Он встал, покачиваясь, окликнул Ольгу.  
      – Давай его сумку, я сгоняю к нему.  
      – Адрес…  
      – Разузнаю, – тётка уже суетилась рядом с фельдшером с носилками и агитировала окружающих на подмогу. – Уже известно с больницей?  
      – В Склифосовского.  
      Сознание прояснилось до кристальности. Рытов позвонил начальнику сисадминов и поручил залезть на сервер из дома, выяснить и прислать адрес Комерзана ему на телефон. Вызвал такси до Сухаревки. Проследил Дана до кареты "скорой помощи" и, дождавшись такси, позвонил Пашке. Всё это время не отвлекался на суетящихся вокруг коллег, ненужные сейчас звонки и сообщения, даже с Ольгой не стал ничего обсуждать. Пашка взял трубку на восьмом гудке, видимо, уже легли.  
      – Паш, спите?  
      – Почти. Чего у тебя?  
      Пашка говорил тихо – значит, Нодари уже дремал.  
      – Дан упал с лестницы. Его "скорая" увезла в Склиф. Он без сознания.  
      Рытов выдохнул, чувствуя, как задрожало внутри, будто сжатая пружина в желудке разжалась, да ещё и колено ушибленное заныло. Водитель тактично включил радио, из динамиков тихо заиграла попса. Пашка будто и не зевал только что в трубку.  
      – Где ты находишься? – рядом с трубкой Нодари забормотал «что случилось?». – Кто такой Дан? Как он упал?  
      Рытов отвернулся к окну, закрыл глаза. Он был так благодарен сейчас Пашке за этот встревоженный тон, за готовность включиться.  
      – Дан – тот мой коллега…  
      – Я так и подумал. Дальше.  
      – Я подскользнулся на лестнице, он меня попытался поймать, и в результате мы свалились оба. Мне ничего, а он… без сознания.  
      – Где это произошло?  
      – В боулинге, на Смоленке.  
      – Нам нужна консультация юриста?  
      «Нам». Рытов замотал головой, будто Пашка его видел. Нодари на заднем плане продолжал пытать Пашку и, судя по шуршанию, пытался подслушать.  
      – Нет, это несчастный случай.  
      – Хорошо, – и быстро протараторил мимо трубки вводную для Нодари.  
      Рытов откинулся на сидении. Ему стало немного легче, будто стоматолог сейчас удалённо исцелит Дана, и всё будет хорошо. В трубке опять зашуршало.  
      – Алеко, послушай меня, – характерно начал Нодари так громко, словно в рацию. – Если он без сознания… Слушаешь?  
      – Слушаю.  
      – Да. Если он без сознания – то, скорей всего, это сотрясение или ушиб головного мозга. Куда его повезли?  
      Пашка ответил раньше Рытова. Нодари удовлетворённо агакнул.  
      – А-атлично, там хорошая травма, сделают ему КТ или лучше МРТ. Милицию вызывали?  
      – Э-э… Нет, насколько мне известно. А должны?  
      – Ну, всё-таки травма. Мало ли, драка, ссора.  
      – Нет. Несчастный случай.  
      – Свидетели?  
      – Да, несколько.  
      – Это хорошо. Нам приехать?  
      «Конечно, приехать», – зашипел Пашка за трубкой, и Рытов малодушно подумал согласиться. Ему так хотелось, чтобы с кем-то, чтобы не одному.  
      – Нет, не надо, – он хмуро посмотрел на часы. – Я позвоню, как что узнаю.  
      – Алеко, – тут же взялся за ценные указания Нодари. – Ты скажи врачу, что брат. Они всё равно не проверят, а с тобой хоть поговорят и к нему пустят. Слышишь?  
      – Слышу.  
      Брат. А нужно оповещать родню? Портфель Дана лежал на коленях, он расстегнул застёжку, заглянул внутрь. Телефон Дана мигал красным индикатором.  
      – Нодари, – Рытов достал связку ключей, пригляделся к брелоку в виде восточного башмачка. – Он может не очнуться?  
      – Ну что, он прям с десятого этажа летел?  
      Чувствовалось, что он говорит как успокаивающий друг, а не как врач. Но Рытов послушно поддакнул.  
      – Сейчас врач посмотрит, поставят капельницу, и очнётся – куда денется.  
      Рытов кивал, угукал. Сейчас все его утренние нервяки и заморочки казались такой ерундой. Слева забелели колонны НИИ скорой помощи имени Склифосовского. Рытов откуда-то помнил название целиком.  
  
      Врач, с лицом таким же бледно-зелёным, как и его шапочка, потёр глаза.  
      – Вы насчёт Комерзана?  
      Рытов вскочил, сцепил руки, будто схватился сам за себя. Врач устало нахмурился, посмотрел в большой жёсткий лист, видимо, выписку после процедур.  
      – Значит, смотрите. Ушиб головного мозга. Отёк приличный, но состояние стабильное. Ишемии сосудов нет. Сегодня полежит в реанимации, понаблюдаем. Протянули ему кислород, понизили давление, прокапаем противоотёчное, завтра с утра его посмотрит невролог. Документы все привезли?  
      – Только паспорт пока, я вот ждал новостей. Сейчас поеду домой за полисом.  
      – Да, полис обязательно. Смену одежды, еду пока не везите, если не очнётся – будем кормить через зонд.  
      Врач попытался скрыть зевок, от чего его лицо смешно исказилось. У Рытова похолодел загривок. «Если не очнётся». Доктор спохватился.  
      – У него неплохие анализы, ничего непоправимого нет. В ближайшие часы будет ясно.  
      Рытов закивал, непроизвольно прижал ладонь к левой стороне груди. Врач проследил этот жест.  
      – Может, вам корвалольчику?  
      Рытов стыдливо пихнул руку в карман брюк, криво улыбнулся.  
      – Нет-нет, я в порядке.  
      Врач кивнул, заканчивая беседу. Оставив номер своего мобильного на случай любых новостей, Рытов умчался прочь.  
  
      В длиннющем доме на Анадырском проезде возле станции со странным названием «Лось» было, по ощущениям, подъездов сорок. И Рытов вышел из такси не с того конца. Колено, будто вспомнив, что и оно участвовало в инциденте, дерануло болью, прострелив аж до копчика. Ковыляя в сумраке, он вглядывался в табличку с нумерацией квартир на каждом подъезде. Нужная оказалась в самом последнем. Перебрав несколько ключей возле двери, как домушник недоделанный, он наконец попал внутрь.  
      Прихожая была маленькой-маленькой, словно лифт. В одну сторону из неё шёл узкий коридорчик на такую же крохотную кухню, в другую – дверь в единственную жилую комнату. Везде был такой порядок, что Рытов машинально снял туфли, чтобы не напачкать, прошёл хромая. Мебели было минимум: «рогатая» вешалка, зеркало с полкой на стене. В комнате оказалась односпальная кровать, тумбочка, кресло в углу и перекладина на двух ножках вместо шкафа. Рытов позволил себе поразглядывать жилище Дана – ему надо было перевести дух, да и колено разболелось адски. Поперебирал одежду на вешалках, погладил тонкий плед на кровати. Значит, вот куда возвращается строгий Комерзан после работы. Раздевается, вешает одежду на плечики, надевает домашнее. Кстати, где у него это домашнее?.. Спортивные брюки нашлись на спинке кресла, майку он взял первую попавшуюся с вешалки, трусы и носки обнаружил в верхнем ящике тумбочки. Всё это время с подоконника на него смотрел аккуратный пузатый кактус. К счастью, папка с документами сразу нашлась в той же тумбочке внизу. Полис зеленел поверх остальных бумажек. Рытов уложил вещи в найденный в коридоре целлофановый пакет, оглядел ещё раз квартиру и открыл в телефоне приложение с вызовом такси.  
  
      – На беседу с врачом в реанимацию к 10, – сообщила сестра в приёмнике, не отрываясь от компьютера. – До утра вам ничего не скажут.  
      Рытов оглянулся на металлические в дырочку сидения.  
      – Я подожду?  
      – Ждите, – она пожала плечами и равнодушно добавила: – Но в реанимацию вас всё равно не пустят.  
      Рытов сел в самый угол. Уехать он не мог. У него будто терялась связь, как у мобильного телефона при отдалении от станции. Здесь ему было спокойнее. Он и в такси-то сидел в холодном поту, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что его ждёт по приезде. С закрытыми глазами сидеть было некомфортно – больничные звуки нервировали. Зелёненький врач проходил пару раз мимо, но у него были пациенты помимо Дана, и Рытов его не дёргал – что толку? Последний вопрос от Пашки пришёл около часа, а сейчас уже четвёртый. Светает потихоньку.  
      Он пытался составить план действий. После разговора с врачом надо начать разыскивать родню. Спросить в кадрах, какие бумажки нужны для больничного. Снять копии всех анализов и найти хорошего невролога для дополнительной консультации. Разузнать насчёт лекарств – в больнице наверняка всё только недорогое и самое необходимое. Закинуть удочку насчёт приплачивать сестре, чтоб смотрела получше.  
      Рытов попытался вытянуть ноги, удобнее устраивая ноющее колено, откинул голову на стену. А если он не очнётся?.. Сколько его тут продержат прежде, чем признают безнадёжным? Куда потом переводят таких больных? Отдают на руки родне? Или они лежат годами на аппаратах?  
      Пустой желудок сжался где-то под горлом. Всё происходящее было таким близким, реальным. Не отменишь, не уйдёшь. Ещё несколько часов назад Дан сосредоточенно целился шаром в кегли и говорил в трубку что-то на своём певучем языке, а сейчас лежит обесточенной куклой на больничной койке. Рытов перевалился на бок, пытаясь устроить подбородок на спинке холодного стула. Если бы он не выдул три бутылки пива, если бы не попёрся за ним по лестнице… Его резко затошнило. Он открыл глаза и задышал глубоко. Господи, какая жуткая ночь. Пусть он только очнётся. Только очнётся.  
  
      «Молодой человек». Рытова выдернуло из темноты. Он попытался повернуть голову, но шея затекла. Над ним склонилась незнакомая медсестра в белом халате.  
      – Комерзан ваш?  
      – Мой.  
      Рытов с трудом выпрямился из скрученной позы, начал подниматься со стула. Сестра махнула рукой в сторону коридора, ведущего к двери реанимации.  
      – К доктору подойдите. Кирилл Борисович, вон с бородой.  
      Рытов одёрнул перекрутившийся пиджак, схватил пакет с вещами. Его немного повело, и тошнота вернулась, но он практически побежал к высокому полному мужчине с бородой. Тот уже разговаривал с какой-то заплаканной женщиной, видимо, родственницей очередного пациента. Рытов подхромал, поймал взгляд доктора и быстро вклинился:  
      – Я к Комерзану.  
      Тётка достала платочек, а Кирилл Борисович степенно кивнул.  
      – Вы родственник?  
      – Брат.  
      Опять кивок.  
      – Значит, пациент у нас очнулся…  
      Рытов с силой выдохнул и даже прикрыл глаза от облегчения.  
      –…но обнаружилась проблема со зрением.  
      – В смысле…  
      – Окулиста вызывали, по его части ничего не нашли. Отслоения или дегенеративных процессов в сетчатке не обнаружено. Зрачок реагирует нормально, но почему-то информация не интерпретируется мозгом. Сегодня отвезём на МРТ, посмотрим, что там с ушибом. Возможно, образовалась гематома и давит на часть мозга, отвечающую за зрительное восприятие… Добрый день!  
      Врач пожал руку проходящему мимо такому же белохалатному мужчине. Рытов хрипло выдавил из себя:  
      – Он что… ослеп?  
      Его как дубиной по голове шваркнули. Одновременно окрылила новость, что Дан в сознании, и сбил с ног неожиданный недуг. Рытов не мог даже с ходу сформулировать вопросы – сознание ушло в ребут*.  
      – На данный момент мы ему ставим травматическую слепоту в связи с ушибом головного мозга. После МРТ станет яснее.  
      – А-а… – Рытов посмотрел на пакет в своих руках, потом на дверь палаты.  
      – С дальнейшим лечением станет понятно, когда получим результаты дополнительных анализов.  
      Рытов наконец собрался с мыслями.  
      – Можно к нему?  
      Кирилл Борисович тоже машинально оглянулся на дверь.  
      – На минутку только если. Что тут у вас? Вещи?  
      – Да, штаны, майка, бельё…  
      Врач кивнул и приоткрыл дверь реанимации.  
      – После МРТ оденем, если в отделение переводить будем. Оставьте рядом с кроватью. И никаких мобильных!  
      Рытов ещё из коридора увидел Дана. Тот лежал на спине, в руке торчала капельница. Он повернул голову к двери и смотрел пустым взглядом слепца – когда глаза направлены в сторону шума, но не на объект. Рытов подскочил к кровати, наклонился.  
      – Дан, как ты?  
      Он хотел слегка сжать ему плечо, поддержать, но не решился. Дан упёрся локтями в кровать, будто хотел сесть.  
      – Олег?  
      От двери послышался голос врача.  
      – Всё, пойдёмте. Сейчас ему нужен полный покой.  
      Рытов всё-таки дотронулся до раскрытой ладони, и Дан инстинктивно сжал пальцы.  
      – Я буду рядом, – сказал Рытов и направился вон из палаты.  
  
      – Вообще не видит?  
      Судя по звуку воды, Нодари выходил из туалета.  
      – Я так понял, что вообще. Он лежит с открытыми глазами, но меня не видит. Здрасте! – Рытов кивнул проходящей мимо вчерашней медсестре с поста. – Сейчас его на МРТ повезли. Врач сказал - отёк, а может даже гематома…  
      – Вай-мэ… А в остальном как?  
      – Ну он слышит, понимает, двигается. Или ты о чём?  
      – Ага, – было слышно, что Нодари тоже озадачен. – Значит, приложился он так неудачно. Ну, давай подождём, что скажут. Я поспрашиваю насчёт хорошего невролога. Вот так с ходу никто в голову не приходит… Погоди, тут Пал Иваныч…  
      – Алё! – Пашка так бодро вступил в разговор, что Рытов дёрнулся от трубки. – Ты давай без паники. Главное – очнулся. Разузнай насчёт лекарств, может, надо что достать от тромбов там или для сосудов. Сёстрам сразу денег не суй, не факт, что надо, он же не лежачий. Договорись, чтобы пускали к нему и…  
      В трубке послышался сигнал зарядки.  
      – Паш, у меня телефон садится. Я всё понял. Позвоню, как что.  
      – Давай-давай.  
      Рытов вспомнил, что видел зарядку у Дана в портфеле, который остался в маленькой квартирке на Анадырском. Зато его разряженный телефон прихватил, балда. Он отправил Янычу сообщение и пошёл выпрашивать зарядку у персонала. Помочь вызвался только седой охранник у двери. Оставив телефон на проходной, Рытов поплёлся в туалет.  
      Металлический стул уже не казался таким казённым и холодным. Купив в автомате «пикник» и кофе, Рытов приковылял на свой пост. Страх, который тряс его всё время после падения Дана, отступил. В голове закрутились идеи, куда вкрячить вторую кровать в комнате, как расставить мебель, чтобы на неё не натыкаться. Он мысленно прошёлся по своему коридору, ванной, туалету, кухне. Если убрать пару вещей, Дан сможет спокойно проходить без угроз травмы. Рытовской зарплаты на двоих хватит…  
      Стоп. Он отхлебнул кофе со вкусом пластикового стаканчика, попытался языком сковырнуть изюм с зуба и сам себя спросил: «Я вот это всё серьёзно сейчас?». А в мыслях уже рисовался Дан в его квартире. Как он идёт по стенке на кухню, как стягивает с себя майку в ванной, как на ощупь откидывает одеяло с кровати перед тем, как лечь, как послушно сидит за столом, пока Рытов накрывает. Стало жарко, видимо, от горячего кофе. Внутри ничего не протестовало против этих мыслей, ничего. Он поднял глаза и выжидающе уставился на железную дверь реанимации. Страх так и не вернулся.  
      Оказалось, что бородатый – это зав. отделением реанимации. А невролог был шустрым, рыжеватым, с лёгкой асимметрией на морщинистом лице. Рытову пришлось помыкаться по переходам и тупикам старинного здания, пока невролог Кононенко не выскочил на него сам из-за очередного поворота. Рытов увидел табличку с фамилией на халате и кинулся на него с расспросами.  
      – Я всё написал в листе осмотра. Отёк спадает, кровоток не нарушен, гематомы нет. Надо покапать ещё дней десять. Есть вероятность, что после снятия отёчности зрение восстановится. Пока трудно сказать, надо наблюдать.  
      Он надиктовал несколько «хороших, но не дешёвых» препаратов и был таков. Рытов вернулся к реанимации, хотел попроситься заглянуть, но сестричка его шуганула, сказала: «Зав на планёрке у главного». Он отчитался перед Пашкой, пожаловался на ноющее колено и понял, что организм тянет на последнем литре кофе. Усевшись на «свою» сидушку, он слушал Пашкины советы про коленные мази, охи и ахи насчёт обоих пострадавших, чувствуя, как глаза закрываются сами собой.  
      – Меня рубит, – прервал он воодушевляющие речи на полуслове.  
      – Дождись реаниматолога и езжай домой, поспи. Он всё равно будет валяться под капельницей сегодня весь день, а тебя к нему не пустят. Что высиживать? К вечеру приедешь.  
      – Да.  
      – Вот и хорошо.  
      – Паш.  
      – Что?  
      – Если он не поправится, я его к себе заберу.  
      – Похищение человека – это от двух до семи, мамочка.  
      – Кого это останавливало?  
      Пашка похихикал в трубку ехидно.  
      – Спать вали, злочинец.  
      – Угу. Так, всё, мой доктор идёт.  
      Рытов поднялся со своего сиденья, как зомби, и пошёл к бородачу.  
      – Пока подержим в реанимации, всё-таки ушиб сильный. Если состояние будет стабильным, переведём в неврологию. Там сможете его навещать с десяти до восьми, перерыв с часу до трёх. Понаблюдаем, послезавтра сделаем ещё анализы, подкорректируем лечение. Сегодня к нему уже нельзя, полный покой и постельный режим.  
      Услышав последнее, Рытов скис. На ладони до сих пор ощущалось прикосновение прохладных пальцев. Он посмотрел на часы и понял, что до завтрашнего утра – это дофига. Он попросил сестру шепнуть Дану, что приедет утром, и поплёлся на улицу.  
      Обновлённый комплекс института красовался свежей краской и аккуратной лепниной. Зелёный газон с дежурными анютиными глазками был неприлично радостен для встречи людей при смерти. Рытов вдохнул летний городской воздух и поковылял к Сухаревской вдоль стоящего в пробке Садового.  


## Примечание к части

ребут - перезагрузка (англ. reboot)  


  


## Глава VI

  
      Лекарства Рытов решил купить сразу, чтоб потом не носиться. Пришлось зайти в несколько аптек, нужные препараты нашлись не сразу. От боли в колене он проглотил две таблетки нурофена. Несмотря на вторые сутки без сна, он упрямо мотался по нагревающемуся центру. Он ощущал себя собранным и ответственным, нужным. Ольга порывалась поучаствовать, но Рытов её отбрил. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то ещё крутился рядом с Даном. Переработавший организм реагировал по инерции, но мозги уже начали подтормаживать. Добравшись до дома, он сразу от двери направился в ванную, побросав одежду на пол. Уже в кровати вспомнил, что не отписался Янычу насчёт своей задержки завтра утром, и с этой мыслью уснул.  
      Утром его не пустили. Зав реанимацией забрал лекарства и сказал, что пациент стабилен. Слеп, но стабилен. Рытов топтался возле неприступной двери, умоляюще пялился на каждого выходящего, и, наконец, единственное, что ему позволили, – это заглянуть в открытую палату из коридора. Дан спал. Посмотрев на знакомую острую скулу с упавшей на неё тёмной прядью, на мерно вздымающуюся грудь, Рытов прерывисто вздохнул. Волнение, которое пробирало его с момента пробуждения, улеглось. Теперь он мог поехать в офис, поработать.  
      – Я вечером заеду, – он посмотрел на врача вопросительно.  
      Тот пожал плечами.  
      – Если волнуетесь – заезжайте. Но частые посещения пока не рекомендуются. С головой шутки плохи, любое волнение, напряжение могут ухудшить картину.  
      Рытов угрюмо повторил:  
      – Я заеду вечером.  
  
      – Всё правильно он тебе сказал, Алеко. У него зрение отшибло, а ты к нему с разговорами собираешься! Да и мозги как в тумане сейчас, ему спать постоянно хочется и состояние оглушения, понял? Ты видел, я тебе телефон послал?  
      Нодари раздобыл контакт невролога в какой-то крутой клинике, а теперь возмущался на Рытовские жалобы. Вечером, когда Рытов примчался в Склифосовского после работы, стойкая дежурная врачиха его снова не пустила дальше порога палаты. Рытов смотрел на сонно моргающего Дана и успокаивался. Весь день в офисе он работал как заведённый, заранее разгребая дела, чтобы освободить побольше времени в будущем. Врачиха воодушевила его грядущим переводом Комерзана в отделение неврологии – там к пациентам пускали.  
      – И еду нельзя, – продолжал ябедничать Рытов, щёлкая мышкой на странице очередного магазина. – И мобильник.  
      – Еду нельзя – чтобы не провоцировать давление и всякую хронику. У него же отёк в голове, нужна диетическая пища, чтобы жидкость не задерживалась. Его сейчас держат на диуретиках, а то не дай бог сосуд какой… В общем, не спорь с врачами. И сиделку, чтоб кормила-поила, утку носила. Строгий постельный режим, сам понимаешь. Ты колено лечишь?  
      Рытов согласно промычал в ответ. Прошерстив несколько магазинов, он наконец нашёл что искал. Наведя мышку на крутую надувную кровать с насосом, он нажал «добавить в корзину».  
  
      В отделении неврологии всё было не так, как в реанимации. Людно и довольно шумно. В коридоре ходили, ковыляли с клюшками, катились на инвалидных креслах пациенты в сопровождении родственников. Пахло столовской едой и хлоркой, но бежевый линолеум, пухлые бордовые диванчики из кожзама и свежепокрашенные стены с перилами вдоль всего коридора создавали даже некое подобие уюта и комфорта. Под потолком бурчали новости на плоской плазме, а под экраном стояли весы, на платформу которых можно было водрузить взрослого барашка. Следом за Рытовым по коридору семенила тихая девушка-узбечка, найденная впопыхах на патронажном сайте.  
      – Комерзан в шестой. Подождите, проверю. Если спит – не будите и не шумите, подождите в коридоре.  
      Симпатичная тётка на посту поднялась со своего места, прошла чуть дальше по коридору и заглянула в палату с шестёркой на двери. Перед тем, как пустить его внутрь, она негромко предупредила:  
      – Доктор уже осматривал с утра. Прописан покой, никаких волнений. Еда только больничная. Через пять минут капельницу поставлю.  
      Рытов кивнул, подошёл к двери и неожиданно заволновался. Он всё утро думал, как общаться с Даном в его состоянии. Что, если тот винит его в своей беде, прогонит, не станет говорить? Рытов посмотрел на часы, засёк плюс пять минут и толкнул дверь.  
      Палата была на четверых, но один, видимо, вышел. Дан лежал возле стены с открытыми глазами. Двое больных посмотрели на вошедших с вялым интересом и ничего не сказали. Рытов неуверенно поздоровался, не зная, можно ли вообще с ними разговаривать, и двинулся к Дану. Тот уже повернул голову в его сторону, взгляд гулял в пространстве. Рытов произнёс практически шёпотом, будто боялся его разбудить:  
      – Дан, это Олег, – и на всякий случай добавил: – Рытов.  
      Дан моргнул, уголок его рта вдруг пополз в расслабленной кривоватой ухмылке.  
      – Это ты мой высокий брат?  
      Рытов неожиданно для себя смутился, оглянулся на соседей – не слышат ли. Дина – сиделка, начала боязливо выкладывать содержимое пакетов на стул рядом, пытаясь слиться с обстановкой. Рытов ободряюще ей улыбнулся. Насмешливый тон Дана прибавил ему оптимизма.  
      – Нет, я твой высокий и симпатичный брат.  
      Дан приподнял брови с неискренним сожалением.  
      – Ну не знаю, мне Катерина сказала, что из нас двоих я самый симпатичный.  
      Рытову окончательно полегчало на сердце. Надо спросить у врача, что за чудо-препараты они тут колют. Две шутки подряд от Комерзана! Но тут же себя одёрнул: а смех не спровоцирует давление? Он откашлялся, спросил по возможности серьёзно:  
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      Дан поджал тонкие губы. Секундная пауза, и вдруг Рытов как-то сразу понял, что тому… неловко, он смущён. Неудобно перед посторонним за свою слабость, практически инвалидность, которая обрушилась на него как снег на голову.  
      – Ну как… Теперь я могу спать с открытыми глазами.  
      А юмор-то не от лекарств. Мальчик в панике и опять задраил все люки. Снова держал его на дистанции, только теперь с помощью шуток, ибо быть крутым и независимым в его положении невозможно. Рытова будто оцарапало этой его колючей проволокой. Он стушевался, судорожно придумывая удачный ответ, подходящую фразу. Дан словно дрожал под тяжестью всего произошедшего. Рытов услышал шаги в коридоре, затем тихий скрип дверных петель. Неужели пять минут уже прошли? Он подался ближе к Дану, заговорил негромко:  
      – Послушай меня. Твоя главная задача сейчас – отдыхать и идти на поправку. Обо всём остальном я позабочусь. С работой, с квартирой, если надо куда-то позвонить, достать лекарства – это не твоя забота. Сейчас выкинь из головы всё, кроме выздоровления. Сейчас важно только это. Обещаешь?  
      Серые глаза расширились, лицо удивлённо вытянулось. Губы дрогнули, словно Дан хотел что-то сказать, но растерял все слова. Рытов спохватился.  
      – С тобой пока посидит Дина, она поможет тебе... со всем, что понадобится.  
      Дина прошелестела "здрасти" и тут же поправила Дану сползшее одеяло. Тот повернул голову в её сторону, кивнул, будто поклонился. Опережая вопрос, Рытов соврал:  
      – Это от компании.  
      Дан опять кивнул, вроде как поверив, на его лице мелькнуло неясное выражение облегчения, затем будто слегка смягчился подбородок. И если бы Рытов не пялился так на него жадно, наверно не сразу бы понял, какое напряжение тот испытывал, находясь здесь в одиночестве. В темноте, слепоте, зависимости от чужой доброй воли и настроения. Если бы понял.  
      Сзади нарисовалась медсестра с капельницей. Рытов послушно пробубнил «уже ухожу». Дан вдруг неуверенно протянул руку в его сторону.  
      – Олег, – Рытов тут же поймал его за пальцы и замер. – Спасибо тебе.  
      В груди стало так горячо, будто сердце закипело и лопнуло. Рытов как мог беззвучно вдохнул, почти захлебнулся воздухом, боясь пошевелиться. Медсестра тронула его сзади за локоть, и он, наконец, ответил:  
      – Всё будет хорошо. Отдыхай, я приеду вечером.  
  
      Он вышел словно оглушённый. Пока обсуждал детали ухода с Диной, пока знакомился с лечащим неврологом и диктовал свой мобильный на случай любых вопросов, пока шёл по коридору и спускался по лестнице – в голове стоял какой-то ватный гул. Всё это было очень важным, очень огромным. Дан, он, они вместе – это было где-то за границами его повседневной жизни, работы, мыслей, планов. И это не Дан был тем, кто поразил его только что. Это был он сам. Он не знал, не догадывался, что может так.  
  
      К обеду Яныч его спросил:  
      – Ты что, в лотерею выиграл? Прям сияешь.  
      Рытов оторвался от монитора, попробовал осознать своё выражение лица, сдвинув брови на всякий случай. Яныч подозрительно хмыкнул и отстал.  
      Работа спорилась, будто сама собой. Рытов строчил письма и задания, разруливал проблемы, даже вставил дельные предложения на собрании у генерального. Заряженный мобильник Дана лежал на столе. Он не рискнул его включать.  
      Было ощущение, что он вот-вот оторвётся от пола и взлетит. Будь он на вечеринке, решил бы, что ему что-то подсыпали в выпивку. Даже его мозгов не хватало на то, чтобы проанализировать это состояние. Можно было притянуть сюда давнишнюю симпатию к хорошенькому мальчику и вытекающие отсюда гормональные кривые. Или радость за то, что Дан очнулся и не спустил на него всех собак. Можно было даже всё списать на похвалу от генерального. Но чего стоили те измышления? Это как со светом давно умерших звёзд – можно принять, но не понять. И Рытов сейчас жил в этом светлом непонимании. И оказалось, что понимание – это не всегда главное. Логика блаженно молчала.  
  
      Медсестра была всё так же бдительна – покой, прикорм диетический. Рытов послушно кивал.  
      Дан полусидел, откинувшись на приподнятое изголовье кровати, и смотрел перед собой. Сосредоточенно прислушивался – он явно уловил звук открывающейся двери и выжидал. Дина сидела рядом, но увидев Рытова, тактично поструилась в коридор. Подойдя к кровати, он негромко окликнул:  
      – Дан, привет, – аккуратно придвинул стул к кровати, стараясь не громыхать. – Как ты? Голова не болит?  
      Он положил руку рядом с рукой Дана, не касаясь. Сердце бухнуло, когда на бледном лице появилась улыбка. Словно рефлекторно, Дан дёрнул пальцем и на секунду коснулся его руки.  
      – Не болит. Как на работе?  
      Они почему-то перешли практически на шёпот, и Рытову приходилось наклоняться ближе.  
      – Все передают привет, желают, чтоб выздоравливал, дамы наши вон пакет полезностей собрали, – и чтобы разбавить сахар, добавил: – Проставили больничный. Так что…  
      Дан опять дёрнул пальцем, будто привлекая внимание. Рытов замолчал выжидающе.  
      – Олег, мой мобильник у тебя?  
      – Да. Но врач не разрешает…  
      Рытов разглядывал его не отрываясь, будто дорвался. Дан попросил отправить смс маме, написать, что за городом и связи нет, что отзвонится, когда вернётся. Рытов говорил «конечно, не волнуйся» и смотрел, смотрел. На щетину, что начала пробиваться за эти дни. На спутанные волосы сосульками. На пульсирующую ямочку между ключиц. Их пальцы опять соприкоснулись, но ни тот, ни другой не отдёрнули руки. Рытов спросил, не нужно ли что из дома, и опешил, когда Дан сказал «зубная щётка». Мысленно отвесил себе щелбан, почему он сам про это не подумал! «Упал ты, а мозги отшибло у меня», – пошутил он, и Дан улыбнулся. «Как ты спишь?» – спросил Рытов, а Дан ответил: «Постоянно». А потом сказал, что каждый раз надеется перед тем, как открыть глаза, но... А Рытов сказал, что ничего не понимает в неврологии, но у него есть предчувствие, что всё будет хорошо.  
      – Капельница, – сообщила сестра, притащив флаконы на стойке. – Закругляемся.  
      Дан сразу сник, и у Рытова сжалось сердце. Он тянул время, оглядывался по сторонам, говорил «ну что ж», двигал стул туда-сюда. Сестра взяла Дана за руку с катетером, вкрутила систему. Рытов не раздумывая накрыл его ладонь своей.  
      – Отдыхай, я приду завтра с утра.  
  
      Вещи он купил в магазинах поблизости: щётку, пасту, расчёску, полотенце, шампунь, пару белья и футболку – всё приволок строгой сестре в тот же вечер. С коробкой конфет. Очередной незнакомый дежурный врач не сразу сообразил, о ком его спрашивают, а когда вспомнил, сообщил дежурное «наблюдаем». Рытов разузнал насчёт результатов анализов на предмет консультации со своим врачом. Выяснилось, что результаты МРТ «на вынос» нужно записывать на диск, а это платно, и Рытов тут же сгонял в кассу, не откладывая.  
  
      Машина мыкалась в пробке, москвичи пёрлись на дачи в летний пятничный вечер. Рытов был спокоен. Гудение клаксонов и наглецы, влезающие перед ним, его не раздражали. Его вообще перестали раздражать люди, кстати. Пашка, взявшийся названивать по нескольку раз на дню, так и сказал ему: «Ты стал радикально добреть». Рытов ответственно отписался матери Дана и тут же выключил телефон, подальше от греха. А потом отзвонился своей, и ему были не в тягость её обычные жалобы и причитания – он вдруг впервые подумал, что ей действительно бывает тяжело. И грустно. И страшно. «Да не переживай, мать. Всё наладится». Почему он не говорил ей этого раньше? Совершенно незатратная поддержка, которая чуточку облегчает людям их путь. Рытов смотрел на оранжевое небо на западе между высотками домов. Что изменилось? Ведь его убеждения, суждения, мысли – всё это осталось прежним. Почему он чувствует себя иначе? Рытов наконец вырвался из пробки в свободный съезд и нажал на газ. Может, он тоже шибанулся башкой на той лестнице, а не коленом?  
  
      Суббота выдалась похлеще иных понедельников. Для начала, Дина попросила её отпустить на несколько часов, что было справедливо, и Рытов даже предвкушал, как будет носиться с уже встающим с кровати "братом". Но не успел он возликовать, как выяснилось, что Дана уже отвезли на оплаченный МРТ, – пришлось сидеть под дверями, разглядывая больничный народ в ожидании. Через час пациента прикатили на кресле-каталке, и вид он имел бледный. Рытов кинулся помогать, но больше мешался. Комерзана пересадили на кровать, и тот, как показалось, немного оживился, услышав его голос.  
      – Как всё прошло? – Рытов поправил подушки, помог Дану устроиться на кровати.  
      – Громко, – улыбнулся тот, разглаживая одеяло на ногах. – Врач разрешил ходить. Удалось написать маме?  
      – Да, написал, как ты сказал. Типа, сплавляюсь в Карелии, телефон не алё.  
      – Хитро. Она точно не просечёт.  
      Он устало улыбался, водя застывшим взглядом перед собой. Рытов вдруг подумал – а как бы он переживал свою слепоту? Ёбнулся бы, наверное. Мимолётный укол ужаса тут же отбил у него всё желание шутить.  
      – Мне посоветовали одного суперврача, он посмотрит твои снимки. Я читал в сети, что такие травмы в большинстве случаев проходят в первые недели. Так что…  
      Он врал. В сети писали разное, и чаще ужасное. И он запретил себе лезть в эти форумы-страшилки раз и навсегда.  
      – Я пытаюсь быть готовым к любым вариантам. Но пока что получается не очень.  
      Дан впервые заговорил о своей слепоте. Должно быть, это единственное, о чём он думает все эти дни в полной темноте. Слава богу, что его всё время клонит в сон, тут у кого хочешь крышу сорвёт от таких поворотов. Рытов протянул руку, но не решился дотронуться – положил на край кровати.  
      – Будем исходить из ситуации. Есть хорошие шансы, что зрение восстановится.  
      И он опять врал – он ни черта не знал про шансы. За мозги не мог поручиться ни один специалист.  
      – Наверное, – поддержал Дан его фестиваль вранья, а Рытов поддакнул «конечно».  
      Сестра с заметным облегчением передала Дана чужой заботе, и Рытов рьяно взялся за дело, игнорируя смущение пациента. В обед, когда буфетчица принесла поднос, он уселся на кровать и кормил Дана с ложки.  
      – Я не парализованный, – в его голос вернулись знакомые стальные нотки.  
      – Я только наберу, – не обращал внимания на его суровый вид Рытов. – На.  
      После обеда Дан попросил отвезти себя в душевую.  
      – Только отвезти.  
      – А там что?  
      – А там я сам. Дай, пожалуйста, полотенце.  
      На месте продолжился торг. Сам, сам, сам.  
      – А как воду включишь?  
      Дан поджимал губы, хмурился.  
      – Включи, пожалуйста.  
      Рытов зашёл в холодную кафельную комнату. На стене душ, на полу резиновый коврик. Он повернул вентили, отрегулировал температуру.  
      – А мыло как возьмёшь? Как шампунь выдавишь?  
      – Как-нибудь, – Дан злился, но не на Рытова, а вообще на всё.  
      Рытов понимал.  
      – Дан, я тебя понимаю, но ты первый день ходить начал. Давай не будем рисковать. Всё-таки сотрясение.  
      Тот промолчал, но промолчал в знак согласия – дураком он не был. Он скинул туфли, в которых его привезли, затем стянул с себя носки. Послушно протянул руку, позволяя себе помочь. Поднявшись со стула, начал снимать футболку. Никогда раньше Рытов не прилагал столько усилий, чтобы не касаться мужчины. Он держал Дана под локоть и нёс какую-то хрень про доработки по мобильному приложению. Когда дело дошло до брюк, а потом до трусов, Рытов побоялся дать петуха, поэтому сделал вид, что закашлялся.  
      – Надо тебе шлёпки привезти, а то что ты в туфлях… У тебя какой размер?  
      И тут же спохватился от упоминания размера в такой ситуации.  
      – Куда идти?  
      Дан повернулся на звук льющейся воды. Он весь пошёл мурашками, а лицо и шея порозовели. Рытов подвёл его к двери, завёл на коврик.  
      – Нормальная вода?  
      Как бы самому с инсультом не слечь с такими купаниями. Рытов прикрыл дверь, оставив щель, чтобы подавать то мыло, то шампунь. Ему казалось, что мир вокруг меняется с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью. Эта вынужденная близость была откровенней иного секса. Он до сих пор не знал, кто такой Дан, о чём тот думает и что чувствует, но сейчас они были не просто рядом. Они были вместе.  
      После душа Дану стало очевидно хуже – его шатало, он двигался осторожно, почти не говорил. Рытов запаниковал и позвал сестру. Та явно испугалась, оказалось, что на такие вылазки нужно было спрашивать разрешение врача. Рытова оттеснили в коридор, мимо него пронесли очередную капельницу. Вслед за капельницей в палату прошмыгнула Дина. Пашка отругал его по телефону, а доктор – в лицо. Забрав результаты анализов для блатного врача, Рытов потащился домой. Оттого, что он даже не попрощался, на душе было погано.  
      Весь вечер и тревожную ночь он боялся звонка с плохими новостями. Завтрак не лез в горло. Он успокоился, только когда сестра молча кивнула ему из-за своей стойки. Значит, ничего страшного не произошло.  
      Дан не обмолвился о вчерашнем инциденте, а Рытов не стал спрашивать. Разговор вообще клеился плохо, Дан будто снова закрылся. Дина смущённо улыбалась, отводила глаза, видимо, чувствуя настроение своего подопечного. У мужчины на соседней кровати тоже были посетители. Он постоянно что-то громко мычал, видимо, после инсульта у него отнялась речь. Слушать эти потуги было физически тяжело. Рытов уговорил Дана съездить в коридор, но и там тот по большей части молчал или отвечал односложно. Попытка втянуть его в разговор о проектах увенчалась недолгим оживлением, Дан быстро устал и снова затих. Рытов чувствовал, как его самого накрывает апатия. Действуя на инстинкте, он положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал. Дан улыбнулся одними губами и попросил отпускать Дину на ночь – ночью она ему была без надобности.  
  
      В понедельник Рытов скатался к рекомендованному неврологу, но прорыва не случилось. Тот повторил всё те же тезисы про ушиб, отёк и наблюдение. Правда, выписал два новых препарата с эпитетом «передовые» и разрешил звонить себе в любое время. Ну хоть на этом спасибо.  
      Дан мрачнел всё больше и больше, и Рытов не находил себе места. На работе он рычал на всех подряд. Изводил Пашку вопросами из разряда «а что, если…» или «а может, лучше…». Пашка терпеливо гундел, что положено другу, и Рытов был ему за это благодарен.  
      Во вторник к Рытову подошёл врач и огорошил новостью: Дан не спит.  
      – В его состоянии такое бывает. Тревога, апатия, депрессивные проявления. Будем корректировать медикаментозно.  
      Рытова крыла отупляющая беспомощность. Дан рассыпался перед ним на куски, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Нервная тошнота уже стала привычной, он привык быть в постоянном ожидании чего-то страшного. И, похоже, ему не удавалось это скрыть. Он смотрел на потухшего Дана и леденел от ужаса. Одновременно с ужасом неожиданно пришла злость на самого себя. Слабак! Размазня! Правильно Нодари говорил – холодное сердце. Никакого толка от тебя на этой планете, никакого.  
      Он придвинул стул к кровати и осторожно взял за руку.  
      – Дан. Скажи мне. Что тебя беспокоит? Пожалуйста.  
      Рытов говорил совсем тихо, чтобы только Дан его слышал. Он продолжал просить, говорил, что ему тоже страшно, что нельзя сдаваться. Незаметно для себя он начал гладить того по руке. Дан закрыл глаза, словно успокаивая себя. Наконец он произнёс:  
      – Звуки вокруг. Я часто не могу понять, отчего они, и постоянно напрягаюсь. И так карусель в голове, а тут ещё люди плохо передвигаются, кто-то забывает, где он и кто он. Кто-то что-то роняет, чем-то грохочет. Один пациент взялся меня трясти ночью, что-то мычать. А я… Я же не вижу! Может, он с костылём надо мной стоит, половина отделения недееспособные.  
      Дан открыл глаза, задышал часто. Рытов, ещё не отойдя от первого изумления, потянулся и погладил его по щеке. Тот вздрогнул, но не отдёрнулся.  
      – Я всё понял, всё понял, – прошептал ему Рытов, принимая решение. – Можешь больше не волноваться, я тебя посторожу. Пойду договорюсь с врачом насчёт ночёвок.  
      Дан распахнул глаза, лицо ожило. Он что-то начал бубнить про «да не стоит», но Рытов сжал его руку.  
      – Вопрос закрыт. Сейчас приду.  
      Рытов отпустил Дину, приплатив ей сверху ещё за один день, чем потряс чуть ли не до слёз. Девушки-сиделки приняли его за своего, тут же рассказали «новенькому», где можно позаимствовать лишний стул, прикорнуть ночью, где поесть, где покурить втихую. Дан ещё пару раз заикнулся, что не хотел никаких вахт и, возможно, слишком сгустил краски, но Рытов начинал паясничать, изображая из себя Фрекен Бок.  
  
      Это были самые необычные два дня в его жизни. У него не было ни времени, ни настроения обдумывать ситуацию – любая рефлексия сейчас казалась нелепой и непродуктивной. Днём он следил, кормил, водил в туалет, подбивал подушки, контролировал приём лекарств, прописанных «светилом», отвлекаясь от подопечного только на звонки с работы. Неотгуленного отпуска у него больше не осталось, поэтому он выпросил у Яныча дни «работы из дома». Время от времени Рытов углублялся в планшет, стараясь разгрести заваленную почту и разрулить текущие проблемы разработчиков. В моменты, свободные от процедур, Дан лежал тихо, как мышь, будто боялся лишний раз побеспокоить. Они больше не препирались насчёт этого стихийного дозора. Дан не жаловался, ни о чём не спрашивал. Можно было даже подумать, что ему всё равно. Но ночью Рытов слышал мерное дыхание, днём замечал румянец на щеках – и радовался каждому маленькому знаку возможного улучшения. После первой ночёвки на своём посту Рытов понял, что стареет. Казалось, ещё недавно он мог спать в машине, на полу, а однажды в ванной, и просыпаясь – нестись в универ или офис. Теперь же спина ныла, колено отваливалось, а голова трещала. Тело протестовало против такого сна – скрючившись, сидя на стуле рядом с кроватью, уложив голову на стопку одеял у Дана в ногах.  
      К четвергу Рытов решил, что лежать дальше в этом зоопарке смысла нет. Конечно, опасности здесь не было, но и покоем даже не пахло. В отделении постоянно гремели ходунки и палки, шумели больные, сплетничали сиделки, перекликались медсёстры. Оставалось только догадываться, каково Дану в этой какофонии. Рытов созвонился с блатным врачом, посоветовался с Пашкой и пошёл к заведующему отделением.  
      – Сколько дней лежит? – листал историю болезни бровастый зав.  
      – Завтра десять.  
      – Приём лекарств в домашних условиях обеспечите?  
      Рытов приободрился. От перспективы свалить даже спина перестала тянуть.  
      – Всё, что надо, – закивал он.  
      Зав что-то чиркнул на бланке и протянул его Рытову.  
      – Пусть лечащий врач готовит выписку с назначением. На осмотр привезёте на следующей неделе, нужно снимок повторить. Дома кто будет следить?  
      – Я.  
      – Ну смотрите.  
      Зав кивнул с видом человека, который сделал, что мог. Рытов, не веря в такую лёгкую победу, поскакал искать врача.  
  
      Они выкатились в большой коридор возле лестницы. Дан покрутил головой, прислушался.  
      – Тут никого нет, – правильно понял его Рытов.  
      После новости о выписке Дан окончательно притих, а спустя час попросил «проветриться». Рытов присел напротив кресла-каталки на корточки. Откашлялся, чтобы Дан смог понять его местоположение. Тот откинул со лба совсем отросшую чёлку и решительно вздёрнул подбородок.  
      – Олег, ты же понимаешь, что никаким образом не виноват в том, что со мной произошло?  
      Рытов поморщился. Похоже, Дан собирался выяснить то, что выяснять не хотелось. Оставалось петлять.  
      – Это ты к чему?  
      На минуту лицо Дана стало таким, каким Рытов его помнил по офису: сосредоточенным, безэмоциональным. Серые глаза смотрели мимо Рытова, но взгляд был уверенным и жёстким.  
      – Я не понимаю, зачем мне ехать к тебе домой. Ты очень поддержал меня в больнице и сделал больше, чем я мог бы ожидать от коллеги, даже друга. Но твоя идея насчёт моего переезда ставит меня в тупик. Что мы этим решаем?  
      Ах ты рожа аналитическая. «Что решаем». Решил расписать все условия и требования? Да пожалуйста, сейчас всё обоснуем, хуле!  
      – Моя задача – твоё выздоровление. Компетентные специалисты считают, что правильно подобранные медикаменты и полный покой дадут лучший шанс. Пребывание здесь может тормозить процесс восстановления, а оставить тебя дома одного – прямой путь к усугублению твоего состояния. Теперь скажи мне, что предпочтительнее: создать тебе все условия без напряга для меня и, возможно, решить проблему в ближайшее время, или неделями мыкаться, обрекая тебя и меня, как твоего работодателя, на продолжающиеся проблемы?  
      Рытов почувствовал, как краснеет. Он врал и манипулировал. И Дан не мог этого не понимать. Рытов умолчал о самом главном. А Дан молчал, будто раздумывал, хочет ли он это понимать. Словно божий промысел, в коридор приковылял какой-то несчастный с сиделкой и невнятно заругался на неё за что-то. Дан поморщился от громкого неразборчивого воя и опустил голову. Рытов тихо выдохнул, взглянув куда-то в высокий побелённый потолок.  
  
      – Я приеду! – судя по звуку в трубке, Пашка успевал что-то резать, препираться с Рытовым и транслировать новости пришедшему на кухню Нодари.  
      – Зачем ты нам там нужен? – вяло отбрёхивался Рытов, дожёвывая обрыдший шоколадный «пикник». – У тебя пароварка есть? Что это вообще?  
      Получив согласие всех сторон, Рытов приступил к активной подготовке. Изучил процесс проведения внутримышечных инъекций, попросил распечатать «диетический стол».  
      – Мне сказали: всё на пару, без соли.  
      Дан уже лёг спать, и он выскочил к автомату перекусить.  
      – Есть, мы привезём, – продолжал напрашиваться Пашка. – Могу суп привезти из цветной капусты. Постный, – и уже Нодари: – Завтра выписывают.  
      – Нет уж, я лучше заеду к вам по дороге.  
      – Нет, а чего ты боишься? Мы же не будем его щупать! Тут все приличные люди.  
      Рытов засмеялся, впервые за последние дни. Как же ему повезло с Пашкой…  
      – Иваныч, давай не завтра, а? Он и так весь на иголках, ну какие гости?  
      – Ладно. Тогда заезжай завтра, мамочка. Я тут приготовлю вам, на вынос.  
      Рытов тихо вошёл в палату. Дан лежал, равномерно дыша, вроде уснул. Уложив свои одеяла, и он умостился, протянул руку, прикасаясь к его пальцам. Так и спали.  


  


  


## Глава VII

  
      К выписке Рытов уже захотел положенного Дану успокоительного. Пока подписал все бумаги, получил все назначения, договорился на въезде насчёт машины, солнце уже начало двигаться к горизонту. Дан сидел на кровати, свесив ноги, готовый встать в любой момент. Собранный пакет с барахлом лежал рядом.  
      Выруливая на Садовое, Рытов выдохнул. Желудок подводило от голода, голова разболелась, но настроение было боевое. Дан пошарил рукой по двери, нащупал кнопку стеклоподъёмника.  
      – Не помешает? Уже совсем лето.  
      Он опустил стекло до упора, поднял лицо к солнцу. Машины с гулом проносились мимо, где-то вдалеке тарахтел отбойный молоток, выла служебная сирена. Они сделали крюк к Пашке, у подъезда топтались оба. Рытов пообещал вернуться через минуту и выскочил из машины.  
      – Алеко, какой хорошенький! – щурился Пашка на открытое окно. – Так, здесь котлеты, здесь гречка. В банке суп, видишь? Здесь пароварка, я тебе сбросил видео, как в ней готовить. Ты помнишь, что физические нагрузки запрещены?  
      – Никаких оргазмов, – пояснил Нодари, и оба закивали.  
      Рытов забрал пакеты.  
      – Мужики, спасибо вам, – сказал сердечно. – Правда спасибо. Что бы я без вас делал.  
      Нодари зачем-то полез обниматься, чуть не перевернув Пашкину гречку в пакете. У дороги бибикнул заблокированный рытовской машиной автомобилист. Пашка изобразил напоследок ладонью телефонную трубку.  
      – Тут нам подогнали харчи на первое время, – Рытов решил как-то оправдаться, что оставил Дана одного в машине и усвистал не пойми куда. И хотя тот ничего не спрашивал, зачем-то добавил: – Это тот друг, который телефон невролога достал.  
      – Передай ему спасибо. Он у тебя очень заботливый.  
      Рытов покосился на Дана. Он на что-то намекнул? И опять зачем-то полез с объяснениями в стиле огородной бузины и киевского дядьки:  
      – Да, они у меня молодцы. Пашка готовил, а Нодари врач.  
      Дан что-то угукнул и откинулся затылком на подголовник. Рытов решил рулить молча.  
      От машины до квартиры добирались минут двадцать, не меньше. Легче было взять Дана на руки и просто донести. На каждом шагу были опасности: бортик тротуара, бетонная клумба посередь площадки, ступенька крыльца, открывающаяся наружу подъездная дверь. Хорошо, что Рытов предусмотрительно оставил все вещи в машине, – свободных рук не было. Вести под локоть было опасно, Дана надо было держать крепко. То ли от дезориентации, то ли от сотрясения, его порядком штормило. Они шли медленно, шаг за шагом, и показалось, что Дан сейчас психанёт. Он крутил головой, тяжело дышал, кусал губы. В подъезде к аттракциону подключилась консьержка Роза. Она мельтешила, придерживала двери, расспрашивала и докладывала про свою ушибленную тётку по отцу, а в конце сказала «помогай бог». Как ни странно, Дана она отвлекла.  
      – Какая активная.  
      Рытов хмыкнул и рассказал реальную историю, как Роза где-то раздобыла волнистого попугая, но тот вырвался из её каморки и несколько дней скитался по этажам. И только когда беглец был пойман, сосед с пятого признался, что видел его у себя на этаже, но молчал, решив, что перебрал накануне. Дан недоверчиво нахмурился, но заулыбался.  
      – Добро пожаловать, – Рытов завёл Дана в прихожую и закрыл дверь.  
      Взяв гостя за руку, он касался ею всего, о чём говорил.  
      – Это вешалка, под вешалкой тумба. Дальше стенной шкаф.  
      Дан всё вдумчиво трогал, а Рытов смотрел под ноги, чтобы тот не споткнулся о случайно валявшийся ботинок.  
      – Справа у нас дверь, вот косяк. А слева, – он потянул Дана в другую сторону. – Слева ванная с туалетом. Впереди кухня.  
      – Переобуться надо, – Дан затормозил в коридоре, и Рытов вспомнил, какая была чистота в маленькой квартирке на Анадырском.  
      – Раз надо, значит, переобуемся, – согласился он.  
      Через какое-то время с непривычки в горле стало першить. Рытов говорил и говорил, а Дан слушал. Они помыли руки, общупав всё: мыло, вентили и полотенца. Изучили туалетный бачок, потрогали змеевик на стене. Затем переместились в комнату. Кровать, тумбочки, телевизор, компьютерный стол, кресло – всё было зафиксировано на оговорённых местах. Для снятия вопросов Рытов подчеркнул, что кроватей в комнате две. Дан кивнул молча. Включив на компьютере радио, Рытов собрался спуститься к машине за вещами. Перед уходом Дан попросил его набрать мамин телефон. Рытов подождал, когда та возьмёт трубку, и вышел из квартиры. В душе царило умиротворение. Самое страшное казалось позади.  
  
      Пашкины котлеты были пресноваты.  
      – Наверное, диетические, – предположил Рытов, пробуя кусок.  
      – Очень вкусные, – вежливо похвалил Дан.  
      Решив пока не рисковать с вилкой, котлету он откусывал так, завернув в лист салата.  
      – Как мама?  
      – Я ей не сказал пока.  
      – Да, пока не надо.  
      Рытов настругал себе бутеров с отрытыми в холодильнике ветчиной и сыром, налил кофе. Дан повёл носом, принюхиваясь к запрещённому для него пойлу. Рытову стало неудобно.  
      – Я тебе чай с лимоном, ага?  
      Дан кивнул, а Рытова вдруг осенило – когда-то, казалось, миллион лет назад, он представлял Дана на этом самом месте! Как что-то несбыточное и светлое, как мираж. Рытов даже опустил бутерброд на стол. Дан перестал жевать, что-то почувствовав. Хотелось сказать «как хорошо, что ты здесь». Или «теперь всё будет хорошо». Но это было бы идиотски неуместно. В кармане запиликал телефон новым сообщением, они оба вздрогнули.  
      – Точно. Я Янычу задание по авторизации обещал до вечера, – вспомнил он, глядя на дисплей.  
      Дан кивнул, закинул в рот остатки котлеты и, нащупав рядом салфетку, сказал:  
      – Читай, какие там требования.  
  
      В ванной Дан самонадеянно заявил, что он сам. Даже показательно отрегулировал воду и включил-выключил душ. Рытов приволок с балкона кем-то подаренный, но ещё не распакованный ворсистый прорезиненный коврик. Положил полотенце на стиральную машинку, чтобы не тянуться. Мыло и шампунь решил просто свалить в раковину, там точно нащупает. Извиняющимся тоном предупредил, что дверь оставит приоткрытой, чтобы слушать. Когда Дан позвал его по имени, рванул внутрь, будто спасатель. Тот стоял уже практически сухой, в полотенце вокруг бёдер.  
      – Мне бы побриться, – сказал он и, словно оправдываясь, пощупал порядком отросшую щетину. – Чешется.  
      Когда выяснилось, что электробритвы в доме нет, а только станок, Дан спросил почти с вызовом:  
      – А ты не поможешь?  
      Рытов сказал «о», потом «э», потом «оке-э-эй», а про себя подумал «да что ж ты со мной делаешь». Он зашёл в ванную, футболка от пара сразу потяжелела.  
      – Так… Ты, наверное, сядь, – и он аккуратно потянул Дана к закрытому унитазу, – сюда. Не холодно?  
      Дан промычал отрицательно, но шмыгнул носом. Рытов снял с гвоздя своё полотенце и набросил тому на плечи. Нетвёрдыми руками взял баллон с пеной для бритья, выдавил шарик. Чтобы не молчать, спросил, не кружится ли у Дана голова. Тот ответил «нет», а Рытов сказал «ну, после душа, мало ли», и они замолчали. Словно издеваясь, из радио в комнате заволвяжила «Color of the Night».  
      Идея с посадкой на унитаз была неудачная – лицо Дана было как раз на уровне рытовского… хм, живота. Он пытался и так и эдак и в результате встал перед Даном на колени, так они хотя бы более-менее сравнялись в росте. Рытов аккуратно вёл полоску за полоской, стараясь дышать потише. Струйка горячей воды в раковине казалась оглушительным водопадом. Слепота Дана позволяла ему не следить ни за своим взглядом, ни за выражением лица. Он облизывался и обмирал. От близости у него зудели губы. В штанах уже давно трещало. Он позволил себе на секунду прикрыть глаза и представить, каково это – поцеловать эти тонкие губы. Каково прижать его крепко, грудь к груди, живот к животу… Дан опять шмыгнул носом, и Рытов пробормотал «уже почти». Он поднялся с колен и потянул Дана к раковине. Пока тот умывался, Рытов отступил к двери и переводил дух. Желание из ненавязчивого, мечтательного, неуверенного разом превратилось в однозначное, бескомпромиссное. Проблемы, с которыми он носился всё это время, побледнели и отошли на второй план. Сейчас он хотел только удовлетворения, обладания. Он бесшумно запустил руку в штаны, погладил каменный член. Дан выпрямился перед раковиной, Рытов посмотрел на его лицо в зеркале. Трусы намокли, а он закусил губу, стараясь не выдать себя прерывистым дыханием. Дан выключил воду и повернул голову, как лошадь, ухом в сторону звука. Рытов, мысленно чертыхаясь, уложил член на живот, под резинку трусов.  
      – Всё? Пошли в комнату? – просипел он, выходя в коридор.  
      Рытову пришлось вспоминать ухищрения старшеклассников. Он целенаправленно отвлекал себя, пару раз больно ущипнув за живот. Член ослаблял позиции, но до конца не сдавался. Рытов свинтил на кухню, остыть. Оттуда принёс блюдце с таблетками и чашку с водой, запить. Дан натянул врученные ему трусы типа «семейники» и сидел на кровати. Он уже откинул одеяло, взбил подушку. Рытовскую старую футболку со смайликами он ещё не надел, она лежала на коленях. Дан проглотил лекарства без вопросов и вдруг повернулся в сторону Рытова всем корпусом.  
      Если бы Дан мог, то смотрел бы прямо ему в глаза. Рытов замер рядом с кроватью с чашкой в руках. Дан, шаря по нему слепым взглядом, вдруг откинулся немного назад, опершись на руки, будто выставляя себя напоказ. В другой ситуации Рытов воспринял бы этот жест однозначно. Но сейчас он мучительно искал какое-то другое объяснение. И тут Дан начал ложиться, как-то заторможенно, вдумчиво. Можно было бы принять такие движения за осторожность, если бы он не продолжал смотреть в сторону притихшего Рытова. Он всё понял там, в ванной? Почувствовал, раскусил? Чашка с блюдцем звякнули друг об друга – руки подрагивали. Дан улёгся на спину, откинулся головой на подушку. Член снова задеревенел. Рытов сделал два шага к кровати, всё ещё не веря. В голове искрило, треклятая чашка норовила выскочить из пальцев. Он же не ошибся? Рытов посмотрел на побелевшие пальцы, сжимавшие футболку, на заходившую ходуном грудную клетку, на напряжённое выражение лица. И, наклонившись над Даном, накрыл его одеялом. Потому что в отличие от него Рытов не был слепым.  
      – Спокойной ночи.  
  
      Рытов стоял под душем, покачиваясь от усталости. Секундное удовольствие после снятия напряжения оставило чувство какой-то ущербности. Дан пытался собой расплатиться, вряд ли тут может быть другое объяснение. Срисовал Рытова ещё на работе – пару раз он палился совершенно откровенно. Последний – как раз перед всей этой лабудой на лестнице. Рытов закрыл глаза, привалился к стене. Силы закончились как-то внезапно. Ещё несколько часов назад он скакал козлом с Пашкиными кастрюльками, а теперь – хоть водку открывай.  
      Всё это время после падения в боулинге он чувствовал Дана каждую минуту. И чувствовал как второго себя, но в другой версии. Дан был словно мост между Рытовым и остальной жизнью. Это не поддавалось логике, всё было на ощущениях. Будто раньше был он и была жизнь, мир, другие люди. И они были отдельно. Рядом, но отдельно. А Дан, одним своим присутствием, активировал у него невостребованные доселе связи. К матери, к Пашке, к людям на улице, к ситуациям, к мыслям. Рытов стал видеть в них что-то понятное, своё, такое же. Отдельность исчезла. И он понимал это только сейчас, когда эта отдельность снова замаячила на горизонте.  
      Он никогда не спал за деньги. Никогда не поил блядей с прицелом на расплату. Не связывался с пидовками. Да ему самому сколько раз предлагали бабки за секс, когда он был помладше! Но он всегда заявлял, что для заработка у него голова, а жопа – для удовольствия. Это отличало их компанию от тех, других, штурмующих клубы и сайты знакомств. А Дан… Что он знал о его прошлом? Мальчик из Приднестровья, выживающий в перенаселённой богатой Москве. Рытову не было дела до чужих установок, тем более таких условных, как мораль. Но только не с Даном. В душЕ, той самой, которую Рытов ставил под вопрос, вот в этой душе бурлил страх. Подозрения, бьющие под дых. Фактов было мало, практически никаких. А интуицию Рытов считал лёгкой формой паранойи. С Пашкой обсуждать случившееся не хотелось.  
      Из ванной он собрался идти на кухню, нужно было ещё поработать, а шуршать в комнате не хотелось. В открытую дверь он увидел спящего лицом к стене Дана. Одетого в футболку со смайликами.  
  
      После больничных ночёвок Рытов спал как подстреленный. Утром он с удивлением выслушал от Дана, что тот ночью ходил в туалет, а Рытов не проснулся. Дан явно радовался такому акту самостоятельности, был в хорошем настроении, с аппетитом съел несолёный пустой омлет, и, глядя на такого позитивного Комерзана, Рытов засомневался – а не напридумывал ли он себе вчера?  
      Дан то ли сам не жаждал общения, то ли боялся быть в тягость – бОльшую часть дня он провалялся на кровати, слушая радио на телефоне. Наверное, это всё равно, что жить с кошкой. Каждый сам по себе, только корми. Рытов изучил пароварку и заложил в её чрево сырые котлеты, купленные в мясной лавке с народным названием «у армян». Пашкины суп и гречка пошли на ура. Рытову пришлось заниматься рутиной: стирки накопилось на две машинки, на уборку он вызывал подсуропленную Розой девушку-помощницу за скромный гонорар. Звонил матери, выгружал отчёты доходности проектов для генерального – и всё это время они с Даном практически не общались. Но к вечеру молчаливый гость вдруг спросил в лоб:  
      – Олег, а у тебя есть девушка?  
      Рытов жахнул по включателю на чайнике и переплёл руки на груди. А это ещё что за вопросы такие?  
      – Нет, Дан. У меня нет девушки, – он попытался задавить раздражение в голосе. – А у тебя?  
      Это «а у тебя» прозвучало словно издёвка. Словно он всё про Дана знал и этот вопрос призван поставить его в неловкое положение. Дан включил своё классическое лицо истукана. Отлично! Сначала катается перед ним по кровати, потом весь день молчит, а теперь дурака из него делает!  
      – Нету, – ответил он без выражения.  
      Рытов насыпал чай в чайник, залил кипятком. Его так и подмывало съязвить что-нибудь насчёт «ветреных юристов», но были рамки, за которые он никогда бы не вышел. А вот чувствовать себя идиотом он не привык.  
      – Думаю, что мы с тобой не из тех, кто встречается с девушками. Разве я не прав? – он разлил чай по чашкам: себе полную, Дану половинку. – Аккуратно, горячее.  
      Дан опасливо отодвинул руки от чашки, поднял глаза туда, где стоял Рытов.  
      – У меня тётка в Тюмени. На следующей неделе она едет в Тирасполь. Другой такой возможности уехать у меня не будет.  
      Мир будто застыл на долю секунды. Рытов осел на стул совершенно ошарашенный. Такого перехода он никак не ожидал. Мелькнула мысль, что Дан его разыгрывает.  
      – Э-э… Какая тётка? Зачем – «уехать»?  
      Дан дотронулся пальцем до чашки, нащупал ручку и осторожно отпил.  
      – Родная тётка. Сегодня мама звонила, пока ты выходил. У тебя я вечно торчать не могу, а один не доберусь.  
      Рытов похолодел. Перспектива отъезда Дана показалась какой-то катастрофой. После всех мучений, всех усилий?  
      – Насовсем?  
      – Как получится.  
      Дан отпил ещё чаю, будто речь шла о чём-то маловажном. А Рытову захотелось жахнуть кулаком по столу, чтоб тот подпрыгнул. Чтоб перестал нести всякую хрень! Я запрещаю!  
      Он заговорил громче, чем ожидал. Возмущённо, обвиняюще.  
      – А лечение? Тебе надо наблюдаться! Как это – «уехать»? Да тебя только выписали!  
      Дан отодвинул чашку. О, эту каменную морду Рытов хорошо изучил! Упрямый, упёртый баран!  
      – А мама в курсе, что тебе прописан постельный режим? Как ты собираешься туда ехать? Самолёт тебе противопоказан!  
      – В поезде, в купе. А в Одессе нас встретят на машине.  
      – Ах в Одессе?! – Рытов вскочил со стула, заметался по кухне. – А чего не сразу на Донбасс? Или в Сирию можно заехать!  
      Дан водил головой, пытаясь засечь его местоположение.  
      – Олег, – позвал он спокойно. – Сядь, пожалуйста.  
      Рытов сделал глубокий вдох и поплёлся к столу. Этот мальчик всегда был для него опасен. С самого начала. Он непредсказуем, скрытен, и мозги у него набекрень!  
      – Послушай меня, – говорил Дан, словно уговаривал ребёнка. – У меня очень серьёзная проблема со здоровьем, и её надо решать. Не тебе, не компании, а мне и моей семье. К счастью, я могу уехать домой, к близким мне людям, которые помогут и позаботятся. Понимаешь?  
      Рытов почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание и в глазах защипало. Он отвернулся, будто боялся, что Дан заметит. «К близким мне людям». А что делать, если Дан стал ему таким близким, что теперь оторвать можно только с кожей?  
      Рытов молчал. Он не хотел ничего понимать. Он хотел, чтобы Дан остался здесь.  
      – Когда ты хочешь ехать?  
      Его голос прозвучал так трагично, что могло бы быть смешно. Только не ему и не сейчас.  
      – В следующую пятницу, отправление в двадцать один с копейками.  
      – А если тебе хуже станет до пятницы? – с надеждой спросил Рытов.  
      Дан не ответил. Он допил чай и отставил чашку. Рытов смотрел на неё и думал, что только что выпили и отставили его самого.  
        
      Получалось, что слепота Дана сейчас была Рытову на руку. Он не мог держать лицо. Пока готовил завтрак, пока выдавал лекарства, он смотрел на Комерзана побитым псом. Самому было противно.  
      Ночью Рытов подуспокоился и посмотрел на ситуацию логически. Самый очевидный вывод: Дану дискомфортно жить с чужим человеком, в чужой квартире. Здесь Рытов снова заводился, оскорбившись на своё же определение «чужой». Настолько дискомфортно, что готов трястись сутками на поезде, отрезанным от врачей? Он крутился с боку на бок, слушая ровное дыхание Дана – нажрался своих таблеток и дрыхнет, всё ему нипочём. К рассвету Рытов вдруг вспомнил Никитоса. Как он там говорил? «Желанные не хотят меня, а остальных не хочу я сам». Ну вот, доказано эмпирически. Они шли с разных сторон, но встретились в одной точке. Рытов считал, что любовь – это набор эмоциональных реакций, который прославляется людьми в силу особенностей человеческого интеллекта. Людям нужны абстрактные концепции, поиск истины, размышления о непознаваемом. Никитос же признавал существование любви, но считал подавляющее большинство людей на неё не способными, что делает её разрушительным, трагичным явлением, приносящим разочарование и страдания тому, кому она доступна. Скорей всего, Никитос подумал тогда, что Рытов как раз относится к этому большинству. До недавнего времени он и сам так думал.  
  
      Дан, похоже, уже восстановил своё буддистское мировоззрение. Он говорил нейтральным тоном, благодарил за любую мелочь, обсуждал свои проекты. Он явно сдавал вахту, подчищал концы, закрывал вопросы. Свои дела он решал сам, прося Рытова только набрать того или иного абонента из телефонной книги. Касательно работы временно договорились на «отпуск за свой счёт». Рытов постоянно крутился рядом с Даном, пялясь на него будто впрок. Вся эта эвакуационная деятельность вгоняла его в беспросветное уныние. Его словно бросали, как старика в богадельне. Где тот Рытов, который был с жизнью на «ты»? Где его осознанность и философия лёгкости? Как он провалился в эти дебри метаний, сомнений, необоримых желаний? Откуда в его ясный разум просочилось это дремучее, иррациональное?  
      Рытов смотрел на кипящие макароны и думал, что, кажется, забыл посолить. В комнате у Дана снова зазвонил телефон. Рытов выглянул в коридор и прислушался. Каждый входящий казался ему угрозой – что ещё они там решат со своей семейкой? Чужой язык полился песней, и Рытов досадливо чертыхнулся. Дан говорил что-то быстро, с азартом, иногда смеялся. Он отрывался отсюда, от Рытова, от Москвы. Он стремился туда. Рытов съехал по стене, уселся на пол. «Это надо пережить», – подумал он. «Через год я о нём и не вспомню», – подумал он. «Я просто слишком сильно во всё это влез», – подумал он.  
      – Олег, ты на кухне?  
      Он поднял глаза. Дан стоял в проёме двери, повернув голову в сторону кухни.  
      – Я здесь, – Рытов встал с пола и подошёл к Дану. Спросил устало: – Всё нормально?  
      Дан чуть отступил назад, держась за косяк двери. Он был так воодушевлён чем-то, что даже не удивился, что хозяин валялся на полу в коридоре.  
      – Аурика, оказывается, уже завтра прилетает. Из аэропорта сразу заедет сюда за мной. Поможешь спуститься? Вещей у меня никаких нет. Ключи ведь у тебя? Сколько досюда из Шереметьево?..  
      – О-ху-еть.  
      – Что, прости?  
      От злой обиды у Рытова сами собой сжались кулаки.  
      – Ты что, от Следственного комитета убегаешь? Что за спешка? Ты сказал – в пятницу! Сегодня воскресенье!  
      Дан нахмурился, опустил глаза. Лицо снова стало непробиваемой маской.  
      – Она прилетает завтра, – с расстановкой сказал он.  
      Рытов попытался сбавить тон, хоть недальновидное упрямство Дана доводило его до ручки.  
      – Тебе в среду на осмотр.  
      – Аурика меня отвезёт. На такси.  
      – Да у тебя в квартире не развернуться!  
      – Там есть матрас, можно спать на полу.  
      – Она сможет давать тебе лекарства по списку?  
      – Не понял вопроса. Она умеет читать.  
      – Она говорит по-русски?  
      – Конечно говорит!  
      Дан держал лицо, но по его дыханию и тому, как метался пустой взгляд в пространстве, было понятно, что он разозлён. А Рытов больше не мог юлить и отмалчиваться. Если Дан так жаждет от него удрать, то пусть хотя бы объяснит своё поведение!  
      – Тебе плохо здесь?  
      Маска дала трещину, Дан явно не ожидал такого вопроса. Он машинально убрал прядь за ухо – Рытов уже знал, что это жест замешательства, обдумывания следующего слова. Наконец он заговорил. В голосе не было металла, лицо стало живым.  
      – Мне плохо слепым, неважно где, – он сцепил руки перед собой, заламывая пальцы. – Ты так меня выручил, Олег. Правда. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я чем-то недоволен или не благодарен тебе.  
      Рытов поморщился от унижения. Человек, выклянчивающий благодарность, – что может быть омерзительней. Да лучше бы он молча ушёл, ей богу!  
      – Какая благодарность, о чём ты, Дан?.. – Рытов беспомощно искал слова. От несправедливости хотелось просто орать. – Да мне плевать на благодарность! Ты разве… разве не видишь, почему я это делаю?  
      Дан нахмурился, будто ждал этого вопроса и ответ ему ненавистен.  
      – Вижу, – сказал он и тут же невесело улыбнулся этому глаголу в отношении себя. – Но я ещё в больнице сказал тебе, что ты не виноват.  
      Ещё того лучше.  
      – Дан, – Рытов боролся с идеей взять его за плечи и встряхнуть пару раз. – Что у тебя в голове?  
      – Помимо ушиба?  
      – Помимо глупостей! Что за предположения? Мне самого себя захотелось к психиатру отправить!  
      – Я не имел в виду, что ты…  
      – Знаешь, что?  
      – Что?  
      – Если уж подозревать меня в чём-то, то точно не в смаковании вины и жажде благодарности!  
      – Я не так сказал!  
      – Ты сказал херню!  
      Дан вспыхнул. Первый раз Рытов видел такой яркий румянец на его щеках. Он даже испугался за его давление, хотел объявить брейк, но тот рубанул:  
      – Я не люблю, когда мне врут, Олег! Мне было не до игр и шарад! Я спросил тебя прямым текстом – зачем тебе всё это?  
      – Ну, положа руку на сердце, ты спросил не так…  
      – Неважно! – Дан немного отступил, но вид имел вполне боевой. – Ты понял, о чём я тебя спрашивал.  
      – Что ты хочешь сказать? Что я заманил тебя сюда с каким-то преступным умыслом?  
      – Я хочу сказать, что… что…  
      – Что?..  
      – Что ты не был честен со мной, – Дан сказал это на одном выдохе и притих.  
      В голове Рытова тут же возникла куча контраргументов, уловок, обвинений, но он вдруг понял – Дан прав. Рытов должен был сказать ему «я люблю тебя и хочу позаботиться о тебе». Всего несколько слов. А вместо этого он плёл что-то про работодателя в своём лице. Изображал ответственного коллегу, дроча на него в душе. Пялился и пускал слюни, пользуясь тем, что тот не видит. Тогда всего этого бы не было: Дан не поехал бы сюда, не жил с вруном, не предлагал бы себя, скрепя сердце, почувствовав его желание, когда крышка клетки уже закрылась. Но эта клетка закрылась для них обоих.  
      – Ла-адно, – практически с угрозой протянул Рытов, хотя собирался взять более смиренный тон. – Тебе пора пить таблетки. Пошли на кухню.  


  


  


## Глава VIII

  
      Всю сознательную жизнь Рытов, как один турецкий президент, официально придерживался политики «ноль проблем с соседями». После школы у него не было очевидных конфликтов. Ненавязчиво избегать – да, открыто враждовать или демонстративно не разговаривать – никогда. И сейчас, после короткого сбоя, он настойчиво продолжал общение с Даном, будто ничего не случилось. Старые программы отрабатывались по инерции.  
      – Зацвело что-то, у меня, похоже, аллергия начинается, – пожаловался он, суетясь рядом с плитой.  
      Дан настороженно слушал, сложив руки на столе, как школьник на парте. Сказал «будь здоров» на рытовское чихание.  
      – Спасибо, – он цеплял на вилку брокколи из пароварки. – Я тут что вспомнил: ты аудиокниги не слушаешь?  
      – Раньше не слушал.  
      Рытов уже не злился, даже удивительно, как быстро он успокоился. Как только Дан перестал говорить об отъезде, как только послушно сел за стол – вся злость испарилась. Он заботливо помял брокколи в глубокой салатнице, которую приспособил для Дана, чтобы тому было проще черпать из неё столовой ложкой. Он рассказал, как переслушал кучу книг, стоя в пробках. Взялся расспрашивать о предпочтениях. Дан потихоньку подъедал обед, отвечал спокойно, но односложно. Конфликт был снят, хоть задушевного разговора и не получилось. Однако, несмотря на умиротворение Рытова, внутри него словно заработал обратный таймер.  
      Он весь день о чём-то переговаривался с Даном. Иногда тот даже не отвечал, но Рытова это не останавливало. Когда рассказы про работы, курьёзы и машины закончились, он взялся докладывать о соседях и происходящем под балконом. Рытов сам себя бы уже попросил заткнуться, но Дан был воспитанным мальчиком.  
      Вернувшись из супермаркета, Рытов задумчиво раскладывал покупки. С тех пор, как Дан переехал к нему, ходить по магазинам стало приятно. Выбирать с учётом его вкусов и его диеты, планировать наперёд, держать в голове его потребности. Сейчас же в голове мигал красный сигнал, сокращая время между вспышками. Если Дан уедет, то завтра он уже не застанет его здесь, вернувшись с работы. Не позовёт за стол, не проконтролирует приём таблеток, не заберёт из его рук мокрое полотенце после душа. Не поможет с одеждой, не поболтает за столом… Рытов сжал челюсти, посмотрел на своё отражение в кухонной витрине и сказал себе: «Двойка мечей».  
  
      На прошлогодний корпоратив притащили стилизованную под цыганский табор анимацию. Даже мужик в костюме медведя был, все с ним фотографировались, а потом у него где-то оторвался хвост. Одной из самых востребованных развлекательных точек оказался шатёр гадалки. Рытова туда запихнули захмелевшие коллеги, и он даже пытался протрезветь и вникнуть в суть.  
      Актриса с густо подведёнными глазами вытащила карту из середины колоды, подняла над столом, чтобы поэффектнее её шлёпнуть о столешницу, но та вдруг выскочила из пальцев и спланировала на пол. Рытов с «гадалкой» с интересом склонились над пёстрым предсказанием, столкнувшись макушками.  
      – Двойка мечей, – зловеще рекла девушка, не желая выходить из образа. – В прямом положении она говорит: «Не трогай! Не вмешивайся в ход событий! Оставь человека или проблему в покое!».  
      Рытов поднял глаза на прорицательницу.  
      – Так и говорит?  
      – В перевёрнутом же виде она требует решительных поступков, отчаянных мер, незамедлительного участия.  
      Рытов почесал нос и вытянул шею, чтобы разобраться, что там у нас с положением. По отношению к нему карта лежала горизонтально.  
      – Так я это… не понял. Лежать или бежать?  
      «Цыганка» хотела было соврать, чтоб отвязаться, но совесть ей не позволила.  
      – А это, – сказала она, позвякивая какой-то байдой на бандане, – тебе подскажет твоё сердце.  
  
      Рытов вышел из ванной, выключил свет по всей квартире. Дан, похоже, уже спал – он вытянулся на спине, закинув одну руку к изголовью. Рытов подошёл к его кровати и замер. Было так тихо, что он из комнаты слышал, как гудит на кухне холодильник, как из душа стекают последние капли и стучат о дно ванны. Дан дышал ровно, спокойно. Рытов осторожно присел рядом с его кроватью на колени. Одежду и полотенце он бросил в ванной, со слепым гостем он мог себе позволить ходить голышом. Протянул руку, дотронулся пальцем до торчащей из-под одеяла ступни. После секундной паузы провёл рукой выше, по икре, мимо колена, остановившись на бедре. Он не может отпустить Дана сейчас, после всех этих страхов и противостояний между ними. Сейчас, когда он лежит в его постели, закинув руку. Рытов поднялся, тихонько присел на край кровати. Дан вздохнул во сне, пошевелил ногой. Рука поползла дальше, задирая лёгкое одеяло. Рытов уже так хотел, что от него почти искрило. Даже жарко стало, несмотря на наготу. Он наклонился, коснулся губами колена и повёл дальше, чувствуя, как собственный член упирается ему в живот. Он слышал, как у Дана сбилось дыхание, но не остановился, не отстранился. Он решил, что сегодня его двойка мечей выпала перевёрнутой.  
      Дан резко приподнял голову, вскинул руку, упершись ладонью ему в макушку. Он поймал чужую ладонь, коснулся губами пальцев.  
      – Ты… что ты?.. – Дан заговорил сиплым со сна голосом, заёрзал.  
      – Дан, – Рытов не давил, не наваливался, он аккуратно гладил его одной рукой, продолжая целовать напряжённые пальцы. – Дан…  
      Эти секунды решали всё. Дан мог его оттолкнуть, прикрикнуть, сказать ледяное «нет». Рытов боялся, очень, но желание вытесняло страх. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал отзыв, слабый, скорее на уровне ощущений, – ритм дыхания, замедленные движения. Его хотели в ответ, может, не так сильно, как он, но хотели. Рытов медленно опустил голову и откинул в сторону одеяло. Дан дёрнулся, когда его дыхание пощекотало голый живот. Упрямая рука опять коснулась его волос, показалось, что Дан вот-вот его оттолкнёт. Рытов провёл носом от пупка вниз и потёрся щекой о широкую резинку трусов. Есть контакт – Дан машинально толкнулся бёдрами вверх. Рытова повело как пьяного, он подцепил чужие бёдра руками, словно обнял, прижался губами к горячему через ткань. Ещё секунда – и претензии не принимаются. Рытов стянул трусы вниз, твёрдое доказательство капитуляции упруго ткнулось ему в лицо. Он всосал так стремительно, с таким жаром, что Дан сжал его за плечи. У самого Рытова член звенел от напряжения. Он водил по нему свободной рукой, стараясь не сорваться в быстрый темп. Тело Дана под его ласками шло волной, короткие ногти норовили впиться в плечи.  
      Если бы не реальность ощущений, Рытов решил бы, что спит. Или в раю. Происходящее казалось ожившей выстраданной фантазией. Всё происходило так быстро, они оба взвинтились за секунды. Рытов ошалел от согласия, от того гигантского прыжка, который они только что совершили, от перевернувшегося мира. Он ублажал ртом своего неприступного аналитика, с ума сойти! Дан тихо простонал, коротко, будто оборвал сам себя, и Рытов чуть сам не ослеп от вспышек под веками. Он неожиданно кончил себе же на бедро, как подросток, и продолжал кончать вместе с Даном, когда тот попытался отпихнуть его на пике. Он провёл языком снизу вверх, собирая солёное, улёгся щекой на живот. Под ухом гулко стучало, будто сердце у Дана упало в желудок. Стоп! Он рывком поднялся, навис над кроватью.  
      – Ты как себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит?  
      Дан сглотнул, провёл ладонью по лицу.  
      – Голова?..  
      – Врач сказал – никаких оргазмов, – "вовремя" озаботился Рытов.  
      – Так и сказал?  
      – Ну, не твой врач, а другой. Стоматолог.  
      – Куру меси, – Дан засмеялся, прижимая руки к груди, будто его щекочут.  
      Рытов не знал, что такое «куру меси», но тоже заржал. Смех разрядил обстановку, но вскоре, когда они оба затихли, повисла пауза. Рытов встал с кровати.  
      – Так, я за полотенцем, лежи.  
      Дан не ответил. Он откашлялся после смеха и подтянулся на руках, чтобы сесть в кровати. Рытов метнулся в ванную, намочил полотенце и вернулся так быстро, будто всерьёз опасался побега. После процедур Рытов натянул трусы и встал посередь комнаты в нерешительности. К любому другому в такой ситуации он бы без всяких сомнений завалился под бок, но Дан умел останавливать одним молчанием.  
       – Хочешь воды?  
      – Да, спасибо.  
      «Да, спасибо». Что ж он такой весь, словно кубик льда, всё из рук выскальзывает. Рытов принёс стакан, угрюмо посмотрел на непробиваемое лицо. От недавней эйфории осталось только подрагивание в мышцах. Дан на ощупь опустил стакан на тумбочку и сполз вниз, укладываясь. Рытов, щёлкнул по выключателю, стараясь не вколотить его в стену, и завалился на свою кровать. Вот тебе и двойка мечей.  
  
      – Олег!  
      Рытов резко открыл глаза, сел, осмотрелся. Дан сидел на кровати, свесив ноги, в ярком солнечном свете. Рытов чуть не грохнулся, запутавшись в простыне.  
      – Что?! Дан, что случилось?!  
      Тот поднял ладонь и прикрыл глаза.  
      – Я могу различать свет! Вот сейчас, – он опустил ладонь, – ярко, а если закрываю, то темнеет!  
      Рытов наклонился, зачем-то разглядывая серые глаза.  
      – Серьёзно?! Слушай, ну это же хорошо, да? Я сейчас врачу позвоню! Офигеть!  
      Он метнулся к телефону, открыл контакты.  
      – Да! Вижу! Ну то есть не вижу, а как через веки! – продолжал выкрикивать Дан, крутя головой из стороны в сторону. – А сколько времени?  
      Рытов посмотрел на правый верхний угол экрана.  
      – Э-э… Четыре пятьдесят шесть, – и посмотрел на Дана. – Он, наверное, не возьмёт?  
      Тот засмеялся. После таких изменений ему было всё равно и на время, и на врача. Он встал с кровати, двинулся по направлению к окну. Рытов подскочил, придержал за локоть.  
      – Солнце! – улыбнулся Дан от уха до уха.  
      – Солнце, – согласился Рытов, не отрывая от него глаз.  
  
      Дан возбуждённо говорил в трубку, переходя с русского на молдавский и обратно. Рытов раскладывал по тарелкам дымящуюся гречку с полуфабрикатными котлетами на пару. Дан отказался ехать в круглосуточную коммерческую клинику, и к девяти часам они заявились в недавно покинутую неврологию в Склифосовского. Их долго мариновали перед кабинетами, но Дан был такой воодушевлённый, что ни разу не пожаловался. Врач подтвердил «положительную динамику» и выразил «осторожный оптимизм». Всё время после волнительного пробуждения Дана они с Рытовым общались как старинные приятели. Ни один из них не упоминал прошедшую ночь, не дотрагивался до другого. Но если Дана действительно не волновало ничего, кроме замаячившей возможности видеть, то Рытов помнил всё и сверлил того глазами вовсе не по-приятельски.  
      Дан нарисовался на кухне, сел за стол.  
      – Мама неожиданно отреагировала на фразу «я вижу свет», – улыбнулся он, крутя головой.  
      Теперь он постоянно это делал, чтобы поймать свет разной интенсивности. Рытов поставил тарелки на стол, подпихнул ложку ему под руку и наконец решился.  
      – Тебе не надо сейчас уезжать.  
      Дан принюхался к тарелке.  
      – Вкусно. Я такой голодный.  
      Рытов досчитал до пяти и снова повторил как можно мягче:  
      – Слышишь, Дан? Ты не должен сейчас уезжать. Тебе надо наблюдаться ввиду последних изменений.  
      Дан кивнул несколько раз, словно в такт мелодии в своей голове. Хватив слишком горячий кусок, открыл рот и задышал, пытаясь остудить пищу. Рытов ждал. Дан прожевал свою гречку.  
      – Мы подумаем сегодня с Аурикой. Может, она останется на недельку, посмотрим.  
      Рытов закрыл глаза, подавляя вспышку гнева. Да почему ж всё так сложно-то?!  
      – Да при чём тут Аурика? – не сдержался он. – Ну какая «неделька»? Тебе нужна мобильность, быстрый совет, хорошие лекарства! Это же не с простудившимся ребёнком посидеть пару дней!  
      Дан продолжал жевать с безмятежностью на челе. Рытов отвернулся к окну. Он всегда презирал прилипал. Тех, кто навязывались, кто скандалили, требовали к себе внимания или, что ещё ужаснее, снисхождения. И вот он второй день кряду липнет, скандалит и требует. В голове зазвучал голос Никитоса. «Но не сложилось. И к счастью. По крайней мере, я не потерял себя».  
      Рытов посмотрел на Дана, тот держал в руке кусок чёрного хлеба, словно забытую сигарету. Надо было принимать решение, отпускать, оставлять то, что не складывалось. Он живёт с собой уже тридцать четыре года. Нельзя бросать кого-то после таких длительных отношений ради хорошенькой мордашки. Сердце заныло от этих горьких мыслей. Надо было рвать зуб одним махом. Сейчас.  
      – Я тебе морсу налью.  
      – Спасибо, – Дан улыбнулся и повернул лицо к окну.  
      Когда Рытов встал за стаканами, зазвонил телефон. «Ну вот и всё», – хэштегом подумал Рытов. Через час Дан уедет из его дома, а к концу недели – из страны. А он будет работать, мотаться с мужиками по дачам и клубам, сделает ремонт в комнате.  
      – Через час примерно будет тут. У тебя же восьмой дом?  
      – Восьмой, – Рытов поставил перед Даном стакан. – Ваш морс, коллега.  
  
      Он отыграл до занавеса. Маленькая, худенькая Аурика с морщинистым лицом и зелёной обводкой вокруг глаз постоянно держалась за Дана, будто тот упадёт без подпорки в её лице. Рытов подробно доложил про приём лекарств, выдал все контакты врачей, отдела кадров и ещё хрен знает кого. Дан надиктовал свой имейл и скайп для консультаций по своим задачам. Аурика суетилась, постоянно говорила «мэй» и смущённо хихикала, хотя никто не шутил. Рытов настоял на доставке обоих на Анадырский. Дан, казалось, и думать забыл про него, обсуждая с тёткой какие-то их общие дела. Рытов еле тащился от светофора к светофору, хотя на дорогах было почти свободно. Слушал голос Дана с заднего сиденья, не вникая в смысл слов. Он не стал заходить в квартиру, чтобы не затягивать прощание. Улыбающийся Дан несколько раз пожал ему руку и даже приобнял за плечо. Аурика вдруг развела мокроту, целовала Рытова в щёку и всхлипывала «ла реведере». По дороге домой начался дождь. Небо вспыхивало какими-то картинными зарницами и молниями, будто нагнетая мелодраматизма. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Нодари тогда в машине сказал, что «они хотят увидеть его счастливым». Ну, полюбуйтесь, блядь.  
  
      Вторник не был антизвездой соцсетей – это понедельник все ненавидели кто во что горазд. Рытову было плевать. От даты на календаре его жизнь никак не менялась. Разработчики валяли ваньку, заказчики пересматривали требования, когда готовая доработка уже тестировалась, начальники смежных отделов норовили скинуть на него свои проблемы – в общем, обычные авгиевы конюшни. Рытов засучил рукава и ушёл в работу штопором. На Пашкины сообщения вчера и сегодня отписывался «ок, позже». Сейчас отъезд Дана не хотелось обсуждать ни с кем. Как ни странно, офисный народ травму коллеги не вспоминал, видимо, потерял интерес за две недели, отвлеклись. Рытов даже в столовку не пошёл. Во-первых, от всех этих нервяков его мутило, во-вторых, остаться с телефоном тет-а-тет на полчаса было откровенной провокацией. Руки так и чесались позвонить, расспросить, а там кто знает, чем закончится. Вернее, что тут знать? Рытов помчится на Анадырский, побьётся головой об стенку и в очередной раз выслушает «ла реведере». Нет, надо взять паузу. Получать по морде хотя бы через день.  
        
      Рытов угнездился на законном стуле, принюхался.  
      – Плов?  
      Пашка поиграл бровями и, отвернувшись к плите, загремел тарелками. Нодари притащился на кухню, но тут же включил телек, где разрывался комментатор про «опасный момент». Во время игры при нём можно было государственные тайны сливать – не услышит. Пашка накрыл Рытову, уселся напротив с чашкой какой-то травяной бурды. Краткое содержание предыдущих серий было выяснено ещё возле входной двери, перед более детальным расспросом гостя было решено накормить.  
      – Я тебя так никогда замуж не выдам, – посетовал Пашка. – Горчицы дать?  
      – Не.  
      – Уже и Элтон Джон замужем, а от тебя даже немощные стрекача дают. Бери огурцы малосольные.  
      Рытов сосредоточенно жевал кусок баранины, следя за футболистами на экране. Нодари не глядя взял рекламируемый огурец, смачно куснул. А Рытов вдруг понял, что заебался. Уже ноги болели перед всеми приседать.  
      – А знаешь что? Я тут подумал – а я что, должен быть пиздец каким откровенным со всеми?  
      Пашка с интересом посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Ну он и продолжил:  
      – Не, серьёзно! Я тут не знаю, на какой козе подъехать, а мне пальцы загибают: вот тут не оправдал, здесь косячок. Недоработочка, блядь! Оказывается, – и Рытов тыкнул вилкой в сторону Пашки, – плюс ко всему я должен был быть ещё и откровенным, понимаешь? Душу выворачивать, отчитываться обо всех своих мыслишках и желаниях. А то – что это я там себе что-то думать позволил без доклада!  
      Пашка кивал, но Рытов знал, что это саркастическое согласие. После таких кивков обычно начинаются филигранные намёки на то, что Рытов – мудак.  
      – Конечно, не должен, Алеко, – зашёл он с шестёрок, – кто тебе тот Дан?  
      Пашка сделал комедийно-непонимающее лицо, и Рытов опустил взор в тарелку. Ясно, Пашка не собирался ему подыгрывать и поддакивать.  
      – Ну, допустим, он тебе нравится, – Пашка «задумался», якобы в поисках оправдания таким Дановым претензиям, – ну, хотел ты с ним вступить в отношения, привёз в чужой дом, слепого. И что, это повод докладывать ему о своих намерениях и чаяниях? Почему вообще надо что-то оговаривать при совместном проживании? Если ему дискомфортно, если ему нужна какая-то определённость – так это его проблемы!  
      Рытов сидел с похоронным видом.  
      – И вообще, не все люди могут быть откровенными с другими. Может, это твоя изюминка?  
      – Плов – говно, – откровенно отомстил Рытов.  
      Пашка пожал плечами.  
      – Рис разварился, да. Но мясо-то супер, согласись?  
      Рытов согласился.  
      – Знаешь, вообще доверие очень сильно переоценивают. Вот так поговоришь по душам с человеком, а он и расслабится! И начнёт тебе верить чего доброго, – Пашка испуганно вытаращился. – Я вот как думаю – всё это для невротиков. Настоящий мужик должен не бояться жить в обороне, ждать подставы, спать с ножом под подушкой.  
      И он сделал изуверскую морду, очевидно, изобразив настоящего мужика. Рытов уткнулся лбом в ладонь. Пашка, поняв свою победу, перешёл к прянику:  
      – Рытов, друг. Он такой же, как и ты, – и не удержался, съёрничал: – Только не видит нихера.  
      Рытов невесело хохотнул. Пашка лёг грудью на стол, заговорил уже тише, мягче:  
      – Он один, он напуган, он зависим. И ему не хочется блуждать в темноте, – и нахмурившись добавил: – Во всех смыслах.  
      – Да хватит уже! – заржал Рытов и погладил себя по левой стороне груди. – У меня уже сердце болит.  
      Нодари вдруг встрепенулся.  
      – Что болит? Как твоя пломба, кстати?  
      – Да смотри свой футбол, – махнул рукой Пашка. – Просто хандра у Игоревича. Не сладко ему приходится.  
      – Чего? – опять не въехал Нодари. – Сладкое в холодильнике, мне клиент сегодня медовик принёс.  
      Рытов закатился. Видимо, нервная система замкнула и задымилась: эмоции переключались, как в поломанной программе. Пашка подошёл к холодильнику.  
      – О, я тебе маринованный чеснок не дал. Будешь? Целоваться тебе сегодня всё равно не обломится.  
  
      Рытов засел на балконе в надежде на хоть какое-нибудь успокоение. Он вздохнул тяжко, поднял глаза ввысь. В тёмном небе белели подсвеченные городскими огнями облака. Мысли крутились, как на детском аттракционе, который забыли выключить. Уходя от Пашки, он спросил «почему столько сопротивления?», он предположил «ведь не должно быть всё так сложно». А Пашка сказал «так не усложняй». Рытов не видел героизма в борьбе до победного. Если ноги начали увязать, значит, ты прёшься в болото за погибелью. Рытову было неудобно внутри себя, его распирало от каких-то плохо понятных порывов. Как чёртового оборотня в полнолуние. Глупое желание быть рядом с Даном глушило все страхи, словно антирадар. Как сходят с ума? Рытов выключил свет и подошёл к кровати, где ещё сегодня утром спал Дан. Подушка хранила его запах вперемешку с рытовским шампунем и пеной для бритья. Он свернулся калачиком на одеяле. Какая омерзительная подстава. То, что управляет человеком – чувства, желания, мечты, – не поддаётся логике. Это какой гнидой надо быть, чтобы наградить человека интеллектом, который не может подсобить в самом важном? Анализируй, не анализируй, итог один: ты будешь прогибаться под ударами сил, которые даже не сможешь понять. Внутри всё саднило, будто его изнутри вымыли слабым раствором кислоты. Он был словно расстроенный рояль, который вместо мелодии выдавал набор неожиданных звуков.  
  
      Он почти справился. Он всё обмозговал и разложил по полочкам, он допил коньяк, он початился с Мишкой, попытался сделать лазанью по ролику из ютуба, заехал к матери с букетом тюльпанов. Он гнал от себя любые сомнения. А в пятницу вечером, зайдя в пустую квартиру, Рытов уставился на пустую пароварку. И всё полетело к ебеням.  
      Всего три грёбаных слова! Он должен был их сказать ещё тогда, когда хмурый, растрёпанный Дан спрашивал о его причинах в холле больницы. Для себя самого сказать. Три слова! Всё было просто с самого начала. Он смотрел, но не видел. Он считал, что Дан крепкий орешек, закрытый для окружающих, но игнорировал его тёплое отношение к искреннему лоботрясу Йоффе, к запальчивому, но открытому дизайнеру Фёдору, недалёкой, но доверчивой телефонистке на ресепшене. Он заволновался, когда увидел, что Рытову плохо, но тут же равнодушно отвернулся, когда тот начал играть в кошки-мышки. Он сказал прямым текстом: «Ты не был честен со мной». И он был прав – Рытов не был честен. Эта его скрытность казалась совсем безобидной, лживость – незаметной. Он хотел перекидываться с Даном мячом через сетку. Он придумал целую концепцию о том, что слияние душ и человеческая близость – вовсе не обязательные для заполнения поля. Это не для меня, сказал он. Дан – не для меня.  
      Он посмотрел на часы – пятнадцать минут десятого. Контакты открывались бесконечность! Рытов, как в дурном сне, смотрел на белый экран, матерясь, как последний матрос. Наконец пошло соединение. Он приложил трубку к уху, сердце попыталось вылететь через глотку, но врезалось в кадык. Гудок, ещё гудок, ещё. Да что ж так страшно, будто со скалы прыгаешь? Если поезд уже тронулся, то он может не услышать…  
      – Алё?  
      Дан говорил, словно из железной коробки. Рытов повернулся к стене, будто его кто-то увидит, набрал в лёгкие воздух и быстро выдавал предложение за предложением:  
      – Дан, это я. Ты меня спрашивал, а я ссал сказать. И вот: я влюбился в тебя. Нехило так влюбился. Сейчас даже не скажу, когда точно. Всё, как в книжках пишут: сны, фантазии, тоска, ревность. Я хотел заботиться о тебе, жить с тобой, спать с тобой, быть для тебя самым-самым. Но мне не хватило ни смелости, ни честности, чтобы открыться. Надо было сказать это тебе лично, но я по-мудацки дотянул до твоего отъезда. Так что говорю сейчас. Вот.  
      В трубке что-то загрохотало. Рытова вдруг продёрнуло от чего-то неуловимо знакомого.  
      – Ясно, – по-деловому ответили ему. – У тебя двести вторая квартира?  
      Рытов очумело повернул голову к входной двери. Промычал «э-м-да» в трубку. В ту же секунду по квартире разнеслась трель звонка. Рытов пошёл к двери, покачиваясь. Каждая нога, казалось, весит по тонне. Он дёрнул за ручку.  
      Дан скользнул по Рытову взглядом и заглянул ему за спину.  
      – Ух ты, а я всё по-другому представлял. Вообще по-другому!  
      И тут Рытов понял: он спит. Как в книге про осознанные сновидения. Он отступил вглубь коридора, пропуская самого желанного гостя. Фантом заглянул во все двери, повернулся к нему и, запихнув руки в карманы джинсов, удовлетворённо улыбнулся.  
      – Это хорошо, что ты сказал про «влюбился». По крайней мере, прояснилась ситуация с минетом. А то я, знаешь, терялся в догадках.  
      Рытов прислонился к стене, переплёл руки на груди для устойчивости.  
      – У меня сейчас была теория, что я сплю, но она не выдерживает критики.  
      Дан помотал головой в поддержку данного вывода. Рытов продолжил логическую цепочку:  
      – Ты видишь, и ты не уехал.  
      Дан провёл рукой по стене, по которой он ходил из кухни в комнату ещё неделю назад. Рытов задал вопрос, который сейчас пугал его больше всего:  
      – Как давно ты видишь?  
      Дан посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг спохватился.  
      – Что ты там себе придумал? В среду! В эту среду, где-то днём, – он зажестикулировал, лицо светилось азартом, радостью. – Сначала всё облачка-облачка, а потом всё так зернисто, словно через ткань. И вот тут слева, – он поднял левую ладонь, изображая козырёк, – прям пятно, будто что-то закрывает обзор. А потом в течение нескольких часов пошла резкость. Я пошевелиться боялся! Сел на кровати, глазами хлопаю, Аурика рядом, молиться взялась, представляешь?  
      Он засмеялся, открыто, душевно, Рытов никогда не слышал такого его смеха. Он смотрел на Дана и тоже улыбался, чувствуя, как щекочется кончик носа. Ему стало тепло, близко, спокойно. Ему было до головокружения хорошо!  
      – Знаешь, я боялся спать ложиться! Думаю, вдруг усну, а утром опять темнота. Просыпался каждый час и таращился.  
      Он вдруг замолчал, пристально посмотрел Рытову в глаза и заговорил медленнее:  
      – Я очень ошибался в тебе. И ты сам в себе ошибался. Поэтому сбил меня с толку, вёл себя, как... пижон какой-то. А ты – вон какой. Ты добрый и очень-очень правильный. У тебя идиотские замашки и всякая наносная шлабудень, но огромное сердце. То, что ты сказал… это… взаимно.  
      Рытов почувствовал, как пунцовеет. Он поднял ладонь к лицу, пытаясь закрыться. К такой речи нельзя быть готовым. Он ожидал услышать нечто подобное… никогда! Сквозь пальцы он увидел, как Дан тоже смущённо потупился. Рытов кашлянул, чтобы не дать петуха.  
      – Где твоя тётка?  
      Получилось хрипло, будто даже с угрозой.  
      – Уехала.  
      – Ты останешься здесь?  
      Дан шагнул к нему.  
      – А давай хватит уже с разговорами? Что-то такая херня получается, я сейчас от стыда сгорю. А?  
      Рытов потянулся к нему, несмело взял за край футболки.  
      – Да ужас, сам не знаю, куда себя деть.  
      Он поднял глаза. Сейчас Дан казался ему совсем другим. Он не мог вспомнить, каким тот ему виделся раньше. При их первой встрече в лифте, и потом в офисе, на собраниях. Будто это были не они. Его Дан сейчас стоял напротив и смотрел в глаза без всяких сомнений, недомолвок, без кокетства и красования. Они всё теперь знали, всё решили. Оказывается, любовь – это совсем не страсть, флирт и секс. Не про тело и красоту. Это про осознание, что тот другой – это часть тебя. И его чувства – это твои чувства. И тебе плохо, когда ему плохо. И ему страшно, когда тебе страшно. А хорошо может быть только вместе. Рытов потянул Дана на себя. Тот завалился в его сторону, приобнял за талию. Их губы соединились так естественно, словно синхронный взмах крыльев. Рытов больше не чувствовал чёткую границу своего тела, ему казалось, что они сливаются. Ощущение было пугающе офигенным, на грани галлюцинаций. Поцелуи – как маленькие инъекции счастья, было невозможно остановиться. Тела говорили друг с другом на своём языке. Они прижимались и обтирались друг о друга без всякого управления. Осознания хватило только на то, чтобы дойти до кровати. Дальше – блаженная кома.  
        
      Рытов прислушивался к своему счастью, лёжа в темноте. Счастье сопело рядом. В сети пишут, что учёные отнесли любовь к заболеваниям. Эти учёные, наверное, были такие же несчастные, как Рытов. Он провёл ладонью по тёплой голой спине. Он болел всю жизнь. Равнодушие – как вирус, который сидит внутри, но не убивает. Не важно, кто передал его тебе, он тоже был кем-то заражён. Но больным нельзя сдаваться, им надо вырабатывать антитела. Рытов усмехнулся в подушку, остановившись рукой на круглой заднице. Его антитело было очень умное и говорило по-молдавски.  
      Рытов схватил с тумбочки телефон и открыл окно сообщений.  
      01:23  
      Вы: Никитос, спишь? Вставай и слушай! Всё, что ты говорил тогда, – это симптомы, и они ложные, друг. Ты поймёшь, когда встретишь своё счастье.  
      01:37  
      Никитос: Уже встретил. Четыре штуки. В связи с чем имею вопрос: вам серые котята не нужны?  



End file.
